Dolor, Alivio y Divergencia
by PandoraIsabella
Summary: Osadía antes que Abnegación. La decisión de Tris fue la correcta?, ¿esta en peligro?. Estas preguntas se aclararan y toman forma humana cuando conoce a Cuatro, quien quizá la haga arrepentirse de su elección ¿encontrará consuelo en uno de sus compañeros iniciados, talves amor?. la historia de divergente contada desde mi punto de vista, rediseñada y alrevés . Espero les guste ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola..., primero que nada quiero agradecer a Fanfiction por dejarme ser parte de esto.

Segundo, este es mi primer fanfic, el primero de muchos espero, asi que les ruego no ser muy duros conmigo porfavor y de antemano decir que estare abierta y gustosa de recibir los comentarios de aquellas personas a quienes les interese mi historia.

Y tercero, aclarar que ninguno de los personajes que cito son mios, ellos, algunos escenarios y parte de la trama pertenecen a la talentosísima escritora Verónica Roth y a su saga Divergente. Sin mas que aclarar (obvio en el primer capitulo claro esta), espero que les guste... GRACIAS...

CAPITULO 1

BEATRICE PRIOR

Siempre he sabido que no soy abnegada, bueno al menos no del todo. Pero si hay algo que se con certeza… no pedo quedarme aquí, abnegación no es más mi hogar, ya no.

Me llamo Beatrice prior, tengo 16 años y hoy es la ceremonia de elección, aún recuerdo mi prueba sin bien es cierto que el suero hizo que pareciera que todo era real estaba consciente de que no era así. Si, veía lo que la simulación mostraba pero estaba segura de que no eran más que alucinaciones así que reaccione como creía que estaba correcto…..

Me equivoque. Ahora sé lo que soy y también sé que es peligroso y que si alguien se entera debo darme por muerta, es difícil aceptar que no encajo en ninguna facción pero también es alucinante y emocionante que nadie pueda controlarme.

SOY DIVERGENTE

CAPITULO 1

Se supone que no debíamos comentar con nadie los resultados obtenidos en nuestras pruebas y es precisamente lo que he hecho, pero no por sentirme obligada a obedecer las reglas ni mucho menos, más bien es porque sé que sería peligroso.

¿Estas lista?, pregunta Caleb del otro lado del comedor

Sinceramente no sé cómo responder a eso la verdad es que me he pasado la noche entera sin poder dormir después de conocer los resultados de mi prueba, preguntándome que debo hacer: si lo que mi facción considera correcto o lo que deseo, además él tampoco se ve muy seguro que digamos… así que me limito a responder:

¿y tú?, noto que se le dibuja una media sonrisa en el rostro, pero es una sonrisa seca sin el más mínimo brillo, creo que está apunto de decirme algo pero se frena y dice: - por supuesto.

Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que debo buscar la manera de hacer lo correcto sin lastimar a los demás, que debo ser considerada y olvidarme de mi misma.

No puedo hacerlo…, no puedo.

Sé que si elijo abnegación seré feliz… tal vez… viviré tranquila, seré miembro de mi facción ya que nadie falla la iniciación de abnegación, ocupare un lugar en el gobierno tal vez junto a mi padre, seré cortejada por Robert el hermano de Susan quien siempre se mostró amable conmigo, me casare con él tendremos hijos y seremos la típica familia abnegada y correcta…

Pero en el fondo de mi mente y de mi corazón sé que me estoy mintiendo a mi misma, yo jamás podría ser la persona a la que estoy describiendo…, no puedo, simplemente no puedo ser así, tengo que salir de aquí, aunque eso signifique echar a la basura todo lo que un día me enseño mi madre.

LA AMO, PERO SE QUE TENGO QUE FALLARLE.

Nuestros padres están parados junto a Caleb y a mí en el autobús hacia la ceremonia de elección, se ven seguros de nosotros y de sí mismos y veo que es porque no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que voy a hacer. Los amo pero tengo que dejarlos, lo sé.

El salón está lleno con chicos de todas las facciones divididos claramente pues se puede ver los colores específicos de cada facción gravados prácticamente en cada uno de ellos. Me pregunto si alguno de ellos sabe realmente que es lo que quiere o si solo hacen lo que su facción vería bien que hagan…

Beatrice, Caleb. Mi madre interrumpe mis pensamientos. – tienen que saber y estar seguros de que decidan lo que decidan siempre los amaremos no importa lo que pase. Sus palabras golpean mi corazón como un puño haciendo que se encoja por el dolor y la culpa , mi abnegada madre ella me amara, aun me amara pase lo que pase y elija lo que yo elija, puedo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de mi padre.

Aunque por supuesto preferiríamos que se quedaran con nosotros, responde el en tono seco.

Lo sabemos, responde Caleb por los dos, - créannos nosotros también preferiríamos lo mismo, su respuesta me toma por sorpresa ya que es como si hubiera algo oculto tras esas simples palabras. No digo nada.

Después de un breve abrazo y unas lágrimas traicioneras Caleb y yo esperamos junto a nuestros padres oír nuestros nombres antes de dejar caer nuestra sangre sobre los cuencos que representan a cada facción. Max el líder de osadía está dando una introducción sobre cada facción. Mentiría si dijera que nunca los he admirado, porque de hecho así es, su valentía, siempre he admirado su valentía y su coraje para protegernos, pero más que nada su libertad, tal vez suene raro, no los conozco, nunca he hablado con ninguno de ellos pero sé que ahí es a donde pertenezco…

Ahora sin más retrasos comencemos anuncia Max

Lidia Johnson

No presto mucha atención ya que estoy sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que el escuchar el nombre de mi hermano me devuelve a la realidad…

Caleb Prior

Se ve decidido y como no si siempre demostró una aptitud nata para abnegación.

Todo sucede tan rápido que ni siquiera sé si es un sueño o es verdad. Erudición, mi hermano a elegido erudición.

El dolor en los rostros de mis padres es tan visible que estoy segura de que hasta es palpable antes de que pueda decir nada escucho mi nombre.

Beatrice Prior

Me encamino hacia Max, hacia los cuencos y mi futuro ahora un poco indecisa , mi hermano, Caleb los dejo, nos dejó y ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de cómo paso, al menos en mi era obvio pero en el…

Cuando los tengo al frente dejo mis dudas de una lado y me aferro al último recuerdo que tengo de mi hermano, la noche anterior mientras servíamos la cena me dijo: (cuando elijas debes pensar en la familia, pero también piensa en ti misma), y en el ultimo que tengo de mi madre (siempre los amaremos no importa lo que pase), recordando esto corto mi mano con el cuchillo y sin más dejo caer mi sangre sobre las ardientes brasas de osadía, y sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Soy osada

**¡Que les parecio!, ya se que que fue un capitulo sumamente corto y que talvez esperaban mucho mas, ademas que este es bastante parecido al que podemos leer en el libro, lo se, lo siento pero ¡esperen!, juro que la historia ira evolucionando y se hara mas a mi manera y no tan apegada al libro, ademas de que los capitulos seran mas largos...**

**la evolucion de OBLIGANDOME A SENTIR, dependera mucho de sus opiniones, asi que porfa comenten y siganla, juro que no siempre sera asi de corta o aburrida, esperen pronto el siguiente cap. ¡GRACIAS!**


	2. Cap 2 PERO, ¿QUÉ LE PASA?

**Hola a todos... ya se que solo ayer publique el primer cap, pero bueno la verdad es que ya tenia algunos preparados, jejejeje bueno ya saben lo que dicen la espera es una dulce agonía**

**Bueno de nuevo aclaro que personajes, parte de los escenarios y de la trama pertenecen a la increíble autora Verónica Roth, y a su serie Divergente, claro que la mayor parte de la trama es mía jejej**

**Eso es todo no los aburro mas y aquí les presento el segundo cap, espero que les guste bye...**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Osadía es la primera facción en abandonar la sala, antes de irme no pude evitar voltear y ver el dolor y la decepción en el rostro de mi padre, y al mismo tiempo la extraña serenidad y calma en el de mi madre.

Tuvimos que saltar dentro de un tren en movimiento como parte de la iniciación en osadía, lo logre a pesar de que algunos iniciados se quedaron en el camino, aunque sé que es solo es el principio…

\- Están saltando, una voz a mi lado me sobresalta

\- ¿Qué?, atino a decir

\- Mira, me dice y es cierto saltan sobre un techo,- tiene que ser una broma.

\- Creo que es bastante en serio le digo

\- Bueno pero es que es una locura. No me sorprende que diga lo que piensa tan abiertamente después de todo por las ropas blancas y negras que lleva sé que es una veraz. – sí que lo es, respondo al fin.

\- A las tres le escucho decir aun sobre el estruendoso sonido del viento. Asiento. – una, dos, tres, y saltamos.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas y ella sobre su espalda. ¡AUCH!, pronunciamos al unísono y vaya que fue doloroso. – me llamo Christina por cierto me dice, y me doy cuenta de que no nos hemos presentado. – Beatrice, pronuncio, - mucho gusto.

Uno de nuestros líderes se encuentra parado frente a nosotros es joven, muy joven en verdad pero debo ser sincera al decir que si bien es joven eso no le quita para nada que es intimidante, realmente da miedo.

\- Mi nombre es Erik y soy uno de sus líderes, durante los próximos tres meses que durara la iniciación tendrán dos instructores asignados para su entrenamiento, uno para los nacidos en osadía y otro para los transferidos de facción, pero seré yo quien supervise cada uno de sus movimientos dentro y fuera del complejo de osadía.

Un estremecimiento me recorre la espalda.

\- No siempre podre estar para ustedes cuando sea necesario o cuando lo necesiten así que sus respectivos instructores me ayudaran con eso.

No entiendo porque me siento así ni siquiera lo conozco pero hay algo perturbador en él como si fuese diferente, perfectamente controlado y dueño de sí mismo, se nota que es muy inteligente por como habla y también que hay deseos obscuros que recorren su mente. Examina al grupo de iniciados que tiene en frente, y cuando sus ojos se topan con los míos aparto la mirada.

\- Una de sus primeras pruebas de valentía y coraje dice, - será saltar desde el techo por el precipicio que tengo a mis espaldas, eso claro si quieren pertenecer a osadía. Veo como se le dibuja una media sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

\- Que hay debajo; dice una voz a mis espaldas, va vestido igual que Christina de blanco y negro, es un transferido de verdad pero ahora mismo su ropa es en lo último que pienso, es alto, cabello negro con esa cara inocente, bella sonrisa y debo decirlo atractivo, muy atractivo,. ¿Cómo he podido no fijarme antes en él?

\- Cuál es tu nombre, pregunta Erik. Parece totalmente controlado pero al mismo tiempo ese tono que usa te hiela la sangre, le clava una mirada tranquila pero al mismo tiempo gélida.

\- Peter; responde el sin más. Peter su nombre es Peter.

\- Bueno Peter; Erik habla tan fría y controladamente que da miedo.- porque no saltas y lo averiguas dice. – puedes ser el que ponga el ejemplo a tus compañeros iniciados, después de todo todos tendrán que hacerlo. El no responde.

\- Bien si no hay más preguntas dice Erik, - ¿Quién ira primero?

Ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando o si estaba pensando siquiera, no recuerdo en que instante decido hacerlo, solo sé que sale de mi boca tan abruptamente que no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Yo, digo.

Y en ese momento siento como soy rodeada por todas las miradas atónitas de los demás y los murmullos incrédulos por lo que acabo de hacer.

\- La estirada, se ríe Erik,- bueno vaya sorpresa, adelante dice y yo obedezco.

Ya en el borde empiezo a arrepentirme por ser la primera, tal vez no haya nada abajo, y si es así seguro moriré, tal vez esta no sea una prueba de valentía si no una de sentido común, y si es así he fracasado terriblemente. Dios ni siquiera sé que me ha impulsado a hacer semejante estupidez.

Pero cuando me doy la vuelta y lo veo, Peter me está observando con ojos curiosos y…y… ¿fascinados? Me sonrojo sin querer y aparto mi mirada de la suya, y de repente todo aparece claro en mi mente, ha sido por él, siento una necesidad absurda por parecer fuerte frente a él. No tiene sentido. Pero así es como me siento.

\- Que sea hoy estirada

La voz de Erik me sobresalta.

No lo pienso más, de nuevo cuento como en el tren, pero esta vez en silencio. Uno, dos, tres, doy un paso al frente con los ojos cerrados y caigo sin remedio hacia el abismo.

Gracias a Dios una red, hay una red en el fondo. Lo primero que siento en un gran alivio y un gran agradecimiento por estar viva, tal vez exageraba con lo de morir, en que estaba pensando los líderes de osadía no dejarían morir a una de sus iniciadas así sin más… ¿cierto?..., podría seguir armándome historias en la cabeza si no fuera por su voz, que me pone los pies en la tierra… literalmente.

Es alto, de piel bronceada, musculoso, con unos ojos azul profundo que si te miran fijamente durante un largo tiempo parecería que pudieran devorarte… y tengo que admitirlo, es guapo, muy guapo, se ve mayor mucho mayor.

Cuando intento bajar estoy a punto de caer si no fuera por él, me toma por debajo de cada brazo, me levanta y me baja como si yo no pesara nada, no sé por qué pero no es una sensación agradable, el sentir que alguien puede manejarme sin ningún problema, y su mirada dios su mirada solo reitera que es una sensación desagradable. ¿Por qué me mira así?...

-¿Cómo te llamas?, su voz me saca de mis pensamientos

\- Bea..., y no sé porque me detengo, creo que mi nombre abnegado no sería una buena idea aquí, tal vez porque sería obvio que vengo de abnegación, o porque ya no siento que me quede, pero sé que no es por nada de eso sino porque me recuerda a mi casa, a mis padres y a mi hermano, no podría soportar que nadie más me llamara así…, así que aclaro mi garganta y rectifico, - Tris, mi nombre es Tris.

\- bueno… Tris…, dice mi nuevo nombre tan pausadamente y con un tono algo extraño en la voz que no entiendo, la verdad suena nuevo para mí pero lo que si se es que no me gusta como lo dice…, - bienvenida a osadía.

\- gracias, mmmm….

-Cuatro, mi nombre es cuatro., ¿cuatro? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- Cuarto, gracias por no dejarme caer y atraparme.

\- de nada, se le dibuja una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que no comprendo, nunca nadie me había sonreído así, me incomoda. – Primera saltadora, Tris, anuncia, - ha sido un placer dice, y un escalofrió me recorre la espalda, no lo entiendo.

Escucho vítores por parte de los miembros de osadía que ya se encontraban abajo, tanto para darme ánimos como con algo de asombro.

\- ¿Una estirada ha sido la primera?

\- Pues por algo se iría Lauren , dice cuatro quien se encuentra a mis espaldas, - ahora pertenece a osadía, pertenece aquí, pertenece a nosotros,. ¿Por qué esas palabras me incomodan tanto?, tal vez sea porque aunque trata de sonar cordial e informal pronuncia cada palabra como si encerrara una promesa. – lo que tú digas, se limita ella a responder.

Un grito ahogado me sobresalta, una mancha negra y blanca viene cayendo hacia la red por lo que veo es un veraz y se trata de un hombre, cuando aterriza Cuatro lo recibe sin el entusiasmo con el que lo hizo conmigo, él se apoya sobre sí mismo y baja sin problemas de la red.

\- ¿Nombre?, le escucho decir.

Cuando por fin me doy cuenta de quién se trata mi corazón se encoje, no tengo ni idea de porque, y estoy segura de que me he puesto algo roja. Se trata de Peter.

\- Peter, contesta el

\- Segundo saltador Peter, anuncia Cuatro sin más, tampoco le da la bienvenida, ¿pero qué le pasa?, ¿cómo es que puede parecer tan amable y tan frio al mismo tiempo?

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando empieza a acercarse a mí, y todo gracias a estar mirando al vacío, quiero irme, y quiero quedarme, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué me siento así cuando estoy cerca de él?

\- Hola, le atino a escuchar.

\- Hola, respondo, - ehh…, continua me reprendo, que no se dé cuenta de que te pone nerviosa, - eso ha sido muy valiente, por fin artículo.

\- ¿saltar después de ti?, bueno creo soy el segundo más valiente, claro después de ti. Noto como me sonríe y siento en mi corazón una sensación desconocida, pero buena, desearía saber que significa y más aun no puedo evitar preguntarme si a él le ocurre lo mismo.

\- Bueno, creo que en eso llevas razón, respondo.

\- Ya lo creo, ha sido muy valiente que te ofrecieras para saltar primera. Por cierto creo que no me he presentado me llamo Peter.

\- Tris

\- Mucho gusto Tris. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos hasta que Lauren nos interrumpe, siento un impulso extraño de querer lastimarla.

\- Mientras los demás bajan…, anuncia ella,… - podrían adelantarse, nos dice.

-Seguro, responde Peter…- ¿Tris?...- te sigo le digo, y nos encaminamos hacia abajo.

Pero algo no anda bien mientras nos disponemos a bajar, no identifico bien que es, hemos recibido el permiso para hacerlo, los iniciados siguen cayendo en la red claro aunque más demoroso cada vez, voy con Peter lo cual por alguna extraña razón hace que me sienta más segura aunque no tenga ni idea de a dónde voy…., y entonces lo noto. Es por él, es por Cuatro.

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que ha estado observándonos, a Peter y a mi mientras charlábamos, ni de la diferencia que hay en su mirada cuando se posa en mí y luego en él, ¿pero qué le pasa?, ¿porque siento que su mirada me exige tanto y que escupe tanta hostilidad hacia Peter?, no tiene sentido, ni siquiera lo conocemos.

Vuelvo la mirada porque no quiero seguir mirándolo ni que el siga mirándome, o a Peter, a quien tampoco observa muy cortés que digamos, tal vez no tenga claro nada sobre lo que me espera en el complejo de osadía ni en mi iniciación, ni sobre nada en lo que a mi nueva vida como osada respecta, pero si se una cosa, debo y quiero mantenerme alejada de Cuatro.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿que les pareció?..., ya se que me es igual de corto que el anterior, pero que les puedo decir, cuesta mucho concentrarme cuando estoy a punto de entrar en la universidad, pero les prometo que hago lo que puedo y que haré mas, me esforzare mas..**

**¿que les parece?, ya se es extraño que Peter se convierta en el interés amoroso de Tris pero para poder guiarme en un futuro necesito que sea así, ya lo verán con el paso de los capítulos la historia empezara a cobrar mas sentido (o al menos eso espero), y se volverá mas interesante.**

**porfa si tienen comentarios no duden en comentar estaré encantada de recibir sus opiniones y si así amerita corregir o darle un nuevo giro a la historia...GRACIAS...**


	3. Cap 3 TRIS, SERÁ MÍA

**bueno por fin el capitulo 3, quiero decirles que estaba un poquito bloqueada con eso de la universidad pero de todas maneras aquí tienen otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado**

**una vez mas el nombre de los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth, yo solo cambie sus personalidades, sin embargo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

CUATRO

Día de elección, ufff…. Otro año, nuevos iniciados a quienes entrenar para que puedan soportar y superar lo que les espera. Este año Erik me ha puesto a cargo de los transferidos, y aunque estoy seguro de que lo hace solo para molestarme pues sabe que no tolero lloriqueos, ni la falta de experiencia en cuanto a valentía y coraje se refiere, lo prefiero así, por una parte porque es más divertido verlos muertos del miedo sin saber qué hacer, y por otra porque me encanta tener un completo control sobre quienes me rodean.

Están llegando, y ha llegado el momento de saber quiénes son dándoles la bienvenida, se puede adivinar mucho de una persona solo con mirarla directamente a los ojos, lo cual se me da bastante bien….

….una estirada…, la primera saltadora es una chica de mi antigua facción, no puedo creerlo, es la primera transferida de abnegación desde…, bueno desde mí…, y eso fue hace ya tres años…

-¿Cómo te llamas?, le pregunto pues es el protocolo, pero la verdad no lo hago por eso, más bien es porque realmente me interesa, quiero saber de ella, ¿porque?

\- Bea..., - y no sé porque, pero se detiene, quizá sea porque le pasa lo mismo que a mí cuando llegue a este lugar, sentía tanta vergüenza de decir mi nombre, pues sabía que inmediatamente seria ligado a Marcus, y eso no podía soportarlo, jamás, eso nunca. Tal vez ella sea como yo , con secretos detrás de esos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes…, ¿pero qué?…, ¿qué demonios me pasa?, no lo entiendo pero no puedo dejar de observarla, esos preciosos ojos hacen que me sienta expuesto, por fin ella responde sacándome así de mi ensoñación… - Tris, mi nombre es Tris. Contesta al final

\- bueno… Tris…, su nombre me acaricia la lengua al pronunciarlo, le queda no suena para nada abnegado, me gusta…, - bienvenida a osadía.

\- gracias, mmmm…., parece incomoda.

-cuatro, mi nombre es cuatro., veo como se le dibuja la duda en el rostro…mmm… su bello rostro, para ya, me regaño a mí mismo.

\- cuarto, gracias por no dejarme caer y atraparme. Dice ella.

\- de nada, y no puedo evitar sonreír, y no es para nada una sonrisa superficial, es auténtica y si no me equivoco prometedora, noto que se da cuenta y se pone algo tensa así que me apresuro a agregar... – Primera saltadora, Tris, digo, -ha sido un placer, y vaya que lo ha sido, sé que lo que estoy pensando está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo pero ¿Por qué?, no tiene sentido no se parece en nada a las chicas que normalmente me llaman la atención, lo sé , pero incluso así me provoca como ninguna antes.

Escucho vítores por parte de los miembros de osadía que ya se encontraban abajo, tanto para darle ánimos como con algo de asombro.

¿Una estirada ha sido la primera? Dice Lauren

Pues por algo se iría Lauren , - ahora pertenece a osadía, pertenece aquí, pertenece a nosotros,…ahora no puedo evitar sonreír, saber que será mi iniciada y que pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos, me llena de alegría. – lo que tú digas, se limita ella a responderme.

Pero alguien más viene cayendo hacia la red lo que me obliga a alejarme de ella para recibir al nuevo iniciado que al parecer es también un transferido.

¿Nombre?, pregunto.

Es un veraz, siempre tenemos transferidos veraces pero aun sabiéndolo verlos todavía me molesta, no aguanto lo bocaza suelta que pueden ser

Peter, contesta el

Segundo saltador Peter, anuncio sin más, tampoco le doy la bienvenida, la verdad es que no suelo hacerlo, solo lo he hecho con Tris porque en serio que he estado encantado de recibirla.

Peter empieza a acercársele a tris, y de repente siento un impulso por querer alejarlo de ella, pero la manera en la que ella se comporta cuando lo ve, ojos fijos y bien abiertos, mejillas sonrojadas, temblor corporal, y voz vacilante, me descolocan, así que lo único que puedo hacer es observar.

Conversan tan distraída y animadamente, como si se conocieran desde hace ya tiempo, no lo soporto, a ella él le gusta y viceversa, se nota, se puede sentir la electricidad entre ellos, quiero herirlos a ambos, ¿porque me duele tanto?, ni siquiera la conozco y tampoco a él, pero me enferma lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo.

Mientras los demás bajan…, anuncia Lauren de pronto,… - podrían adelantarse, les dice.

Seguro, responde Peter…- ¿Tris?...- te sigo le dice, y ambos se dirigen hacia abajo.

Ella se ve tan tranquila y serena con él, como si todo fuera natural, aunque ni siquiera saben adónde se dirigen ella lo sigue sin vacilar, vale, ya me estoy enfadando, ¿quién se cree el para tomarse tantas confianzas? Y más aún ¿quién se cree ella para permitírselas?

Me los quedo mirando por un buen rato, mis ojos no podrían transmitir más hostilidad, cuando ella se da cuenta y se gira no cambio mi mirada, todo lo contrario la torno más amenazante a lo que ella responde girándose de nuevo, para salir con Peter alejándose por fin de mí.

Quería hace las cosas bien, lo más llevaderas y sencillas posible con Tris, pero ella no está dejándome opción, sé que debería alejarme, ella es menor que yo, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo y ahora menos, voy a alejarla de ese tipo quiera ella o no, no se la dejare así de fácil, si la quiere tendrá que pelear por ella, y si pelea va a perder.

Sea como sea que sucedan las cosas desde ahora, de algo si estoy seguro, primero: si Peter o cualquier otro imbécil trata de acercársele sufrirá las consecuencias, y segundo: mi pequeña iniciada, transferida de abnegación, y con los ojos más bellos que haya visto jamás, ella, Tris, será MÍA.

* * *

**bueno creo que con este capitulo queda un poco claro de que ira la relación entre Tris y Cuatro ¿cierto?.**

**tal vez digan que no es correcto pero la verdad es que hace mucho fantaseo con hacer una historia sobre ellos dos guiada de este modo, y espero que a ustedes les parezca igual de interesante que a mi, comenten lo que piensen, claro si asi lo desean, hasta el próximo cap.**


	4. Cap 4, UNA PERSONA DE CUIDADO

**HOLA DE NUEVO...**

**la verdad es que me esforcé bastante por hacer este capitulo mucho mas largo y bueno creo que lo conseguí y ademas que les guste**

**personalidades, trama, parte de los escenarios me pertenecen, los nombres de los personajes y algunos escenarios pertenecen a Verónica Roth...**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

TRIS

Cuando todos los iniciados estamos por fin reunidos en lo que osadía conoce como el foso, Cuatro empieza a darnos las normas y reglas del lugar:

\- Primero que nada para quienes no lo saben mi nombre es Cuatro, dice él. ¿No se lo ha dicho a nadie?, ¿porque a mi si?

\- ¿Cuatro?, Christina habla en tono informal y burlón, y no puedo evitar sonreír, cierto que no me gustan los veraces pero al mirar la cara de irritación de Cuatro al oírla, ahora mismo estoy encantada de que ella lo sea., - ¿no estaban disponibles 1,2 y tres? Pregunta, es graciosa, pero al ver la cara de Cuatro, mi risa se esfuma.

\- Nombre, pegunta él.

\- Christina, responde ella sin más.

\- Bueno, Christina…, lentamente se acerca a ella, como un depredador se acerca a su presa listo para destrozarla, estoy aterrada, Cuatro me asusta y mucho…, - una de las primeras cosas que aprenderás aquí será a mantener la boca cerrada…, le dice él y yo me paralizo creo que ya ha terminado cuando se gira, pero cuando se vuelve de nuevo hacia ella yo solo puedo escuchar…, - ahhh, y por cierto y para que no se te olvide, si vuelves a burlarte de mí, desearas haberte quedado en verdad, créeme…,. Se vuelve y continua dando instrucciones, tiene razón ahora mismo yo estoy deseando haberme quedado en abnegación…

\- Segundo, él continua. – no podrán salir del complejo solos bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que los acompañe yo o algún otro osado autorizado.

Y no sé por qué pero el pensamiento de que preferiría quedarme aquí encerrada y no salir a tenerlo a él detrás de mí para vigilarme, me cruza fugazmente la cabeza

\- Tercero, la manera en que están distribuidos los dormitorios es muy simple, síganme, dice y nosotros caminamos tras el bajando todavía mas en el foso hasta llegar a una estancia bastante amplia en la cual se sitúan dos grandes cuartos? Se podría decir, separados por un estrecho pasillo cada uno con más camas de las que parece que necesitaremos cada grupo,… - chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda, continua él;. – aunque preferiríamos que se mantuvieran algo alejados no les prohibiremos pasar parte del tiempo si así lo prefieren en el dormitorio opuesto o ir y venir de ambos como les plazca.

¿Chicos y chicas juntos? no lo entiendo eso en abnegación seria no menos que un escándalo, si mis padres se enteraran… no, ni pensarlo seguro se morirían del disgusto, incluso yo no sé cómo me siento con respecto a esta clase de libertad.

De seguro que mis mejillas están ardiendo, ¡qué vergüenza! Como no sé qué hacer y no quiero que se den cuenta de lo incomoda que estoy intento desviar mi mirada, pero me arrepiento enseguida de haberlo hecho. Peter se encuentra con mi mirada en eso mismo momento, parece avergonzado, aunque no como yo estoy segura, su mirada me quema y siento que estoy a punto de arder hasta que él me sonríe, una sonrisa tímida y cautelosa, una sonrisa dulce, una sonrisa que despierta en mi sensaciones que jamás sentí…, le sonrío también, no sé qué sea esto pero sea lo que sea me gusta.

\- Si ya han terminado de reír, comenta Cuatro, lo que me devuelve a la realidad. – tal vez quieran prestar más atención a las instrucciones, prosigue el en tono sardónico.

El tono que usa cuando nos lo dice me descoloca ¿Por qué esta tan enfadado?, no es como si estuviera hablando de algo indispensable ¿o sí?, y de repente se me ocurre así sin más que esta celoso…., si claro, mi subconsciente se burla…, es cierto ¿el celoso de mí?, imposible con lo guapo que es no dudo que tenga novia y a otras tantas tras él, además es mayor, ¿Por qué iba yo a interesarle?...

\- Lo lamento, se disculpa Peter, - no nos dimos cuenta de que no prestábamos atención.

\- Seguro que no te diste cuenta, contesta Cuatro transmitiéndole una mirada gélida a Peter, - escuchen todos, sé que será un tanto difícil que se concentren al cien por cien cuando chicos y chicas estáis tan cerca los unos de los otros pero tendrán que aprender a controlarlo, es fácil especialmente para los chicos distraerse o hasta perder la cabeza por una chica bonita,. Cuando dice bonita su mirada se fija en mi por unos instantes, lo que hace que baje la mirada tanto por la vergüenza como por la sorpresa…, - pero les aconsejo que mientras estén aquí se concentren en pasar la iniciación.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta, contesta Peter viendo directamente a los ojos de Cuatro.., - aunque creo que lo que hagamos con nuestra vida personal y sentimental no es asunto tuyo. Christina lo apoya.

\- Probablemente sea cierto, contesta Cuatro. y aunque Christina se ha puesto al lado de Peter, Cuatro solo se dirige a él. – aunque si fuera tu no estaría tan seguro le dice.

Y por un instante la mirada de Cuatro vuelve a centrarse en mi al decir esto último, ahora estoy aterrada ¿Por qué se fija tanto en mí?, ¿Qué he hecho yo de diferente? No quiero que él me mire de esa forma que para acabar no entiendo, me asusta, es como si estuviera esperando algo de mi ¿pero?, ¿qué?...

Cuatro continúa…

\- Creo que eso es todo por ahora, dice. Mañana comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento. Ahora a dormir, las luces se apagaran dentro de media hora así que les aconsejo cambiarse de ropa depositarlas en ese contenedor, dice señalando un gran contenedor de basura al final del pasillo…, - ya que mañana a primera hora serán incineradas.

No puedo evitar sentir dolor ante esas palabras, mi ropa de abnegación, mi antigua facción, la facción de mis padres, es quien soy, o más bien quien era, me aferro a ese pensamiento y lo dejo ir…

Cuando por fin se va Cuatro, siento como la sensación de alivio me embarga el cuerpo, el me incomoda y mucho, los chicos se dispersan hombres y mujeres por separado. Estoy gratamente agradecida de que no estemos todos en una misma habitación me sentiría aún más cohibida de lo que ya estoy, porque aunque aquí solo hay mujeres aun siento mucha vergüenza.

\- Tranquila, dice Christina acercándose a mí, - créeme no tienes nada que todas aquí no hayamos visto ya. Y aunque sé que tiene razón, no puedo evitarlo

\- Si lo sé, contesto, - es solo que en casa tenía una habitación para mi nada más, solo me resulta un poco raro es todo. A Christina se le dibuja una sonrisa perversa en el rostro y continua…

\- Si, si como sea ¿sabes?, te entiendo pero tendrás que acostumbrarte como todas aquí.

\- A ti no parece afectarte, le digo.

\- Bueno, eso es porque no me afecta en lo absoluto, de hecho con este cuerpo, se da una vuelta completa para que pueda admirarla, - porque me afectaría de hecho me gusta que las demás me tengan envidia.

\- Ya veo, le contesto, - pero yo no puedo ser así no estoy acostumbrada ni siquiera a mirarme yo misma, mucho menos los demás.

\- Oye tris, está bien en serio no te preocupes mejor cámbiate y duérmete, que mañana será otro día, ¿vale?. Se da la vuelta para irse, pero cambia de opinión, se vuelve a girar hacia mí y agrega…, -además no es que haya mucho que ver tampoco, me dedica una mirada fugaz de pies a cabeza mientras lo dice y yo me encojo, me hace sentir pequeña, bueno, más pequeña de lo que ya soy. – buenas noches, descansa Tris.

\- Buenas noches Christina, igualmente. Solo contesto eso ya que no se me ocurre como reaccionar ante su inoportuno comentario, ella me dedica una sonrisa mientras se dirige hacia su cama.

Bueno vale está bien apenas es el primer día y ya siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren de carga.

Primero Erik que no me da ni una pisca de confianza, segundo Cuatro que me tiene aterrada por la forma en que me mira y me presta atención, demasiada debo agregar, mucha más de la que le presta a cualquier otro iniciado, tercero Peter, que despierta en mi sensaciones desconocidas que me resultan de lo más excitantes, me sonrojo ante la idea de que tal vez a él le pasa lo mismo, y ahora esto.

¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso?, vale está bien que soy pequeña, demasiado para mi gusto, mi cuerpo apenas tiene desarrollo, la verdad es que parezco más joven de lo que realmente soy, odio que a veces las personas me digan que no aparento los 16 años que tengo, no es un cumplido pues sé que se refieren a que no poseo las curvas y los atributos que normalmente ya tienen las chicas de mi edad, realmente lo único destacable de mi persona son tal vez mi largo rubio y ondulado cabello y mis ojos grandes y verdes, aunque a mí me parece que me quedan demasiado grandes para mi rostro.

Pero eso no quiere decir que necesite que me lo recuerden, lo sé de memoria, y a mí que más me da si Christina tiene el cuerpo que yo he soñado tener alguna vez, o que más de la mitad de las chicas de aquí posean uno que si va acorde a su edad, no permitiré que nadie me haga de menos por eso, tal vez venga de abnegación y sea pequeña, pero eso no va a evitar que pelee si es necesario y que me defienda si es preciso, voy a dejarles bien en claro a todos que puedo ser una persona de cuidado.

* * *

**YA SE YA SE, prometí capítulos mas interesantes y largos, y lo juro, lo voy a cumplir, solo que por el momento me gusta como esta contada la historia, tenganme paciencia, estoy en eso.**

**próximos capítulos mas interesantes ok, con todo espero que a quien quiera que le interese esta historia también la lea con entusiasmo, el mismo que yo siento cuando la escribo... bye**


	5. Cap 5, ALÉJATE DE MÍ

**HOLA! mis queridos lectores, disculpen por el retraso, la verdad es que la universidad esta absorviendome la vida y el tiempo, pero con mucho esfuerzo aquí esta el próximo cap..**

**reitero, nombres de personajes y ciertos escenarios pertenecen a Verónica Roth..., la trama es mía **

* * *

CAPITULO 5

TRIS

Siempre he escuchado que cuando tienes un día malo la gente te reconforta diciendo que ya mañana será otro día, y por primera vez…, me lo creo.

Es muy temprano en la mañana cuando Cuatro empieza a llamar a los iniciados transferidos, (osea nosotros) para que nos reunamos en el pozo, y aunque estoy consciente de que el complejo de osadía esta bajo tierra se que es temprano por la forma en la que todos bostezan, se ven desorientados, malhumorados, y hasta empiezan a pronunciar palabras que en mi antigua facción serian considerados poco menos que adecuadas.

Llevo mi nueva ropa de osadía, me queda un poco grande debo agregar, y he visto arder la vieja, y tengo que recordarme a mi misma que si quiero ser un miembro de osadía, tengo que dejar ir a mi antigua facción, después de todo la frase que guía a el sistema de facciones, FACCIÓN ANTES QUE SANGRE, esta ya muy arraigada.

Cuando estamos ya todos reunidos en el pozo, es Erik el que nos recibe.

\- Iniciados, comienza, - hoy empiezan su entrenamiento para convertirse en futuros miembros de osadía, los rangos obtenidos en el mismo determinaran los trabajos a los que podrán aspirar en un futuro. Si todos ustedes alcanzan la puntuación determinada que se necesita para ser miembro no deberán tener miedo de abandonar la facción.

\- ¿Y si no la consiguen?, pregunta un chico al final de la línea, es alto y ancho, creo que lo recuerdo, es también un transferido de verdad, creo que su nombre es Al.

Quedas abandonado, obviamente. Responde Erik. – pero si son osados no deberán preocuparse por iniciación consiste en varias fases de prueba, están por ejemplo los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, entrenamiento mental, trabajo en equipo, y la superación de sus miedos…., alguien lo interrumpe.

\- Y como se supone que haremos eso, pregunta un transferido de erudición, - como superaremos nuestros miedos

\- Erudición, me imagino ¿cierto?… pregunta Erik…,- bueno, empieza a cambiar el tono de su voz, la torna dura, seca ,mas amenazante. – puede que en erudición la curiosidad, sea considerada una virtud, pero en osadía puede ser tomada como insubordinación, así que si vuelves a interrumpirme, desearas no haber abandonado tu antigua facción,¿entendido?.

\- Si, es lo único que responde Will, se ve aterrado al parecer Erik es alguien de quien cuidarse, como Cuatro.

Es raro lo mucho que ambos me intimidan, pero es aun mas raro la diferencia entre la intimidación que me produce el cada uno. Por un lado esta Erik, que me asusta por como nos trata a todos, como si estuviera dispuesto a lo que sea para que seamos como el pretende que seamos, y para que lo obedezcamos y sigamos como a el le parezca mas conveniente.

Por otro lado esta Cuatro, quien no solo me asusta, sino que me aterra, me aterra la forma en que me ve, me aterra que pueda ser igual de despiadado que Erik, me aterra que siempre tenga especial atención en lo que hago, me aterra la forma indirecta pero obvia en que amenazo a Peter , y sobre todo me aterra que no tengo ni idea de lo que espera de mi, o mas aun de lo que quiere de mi.

Bueno si no hay mas preguntas iniciados, continua Erik, - comencemos.

Tengo que dejar estos miedos infundados de lado y concentrarme en pasar esta iniciación, bastara con cuidarme la espalda y ya esta ¿no?, pero no puedo, es como si fuese una alarma que me vibra en el pecho, como una neblina espesa que se cierne a mi alrededor, una que no puedo alejar y que me rodea asfixiándome. Y si me equivoque, y si no puedo ser osada como pretendo, bueno si ese es el caso creo que esta iniciaron será poco menos que un infierno.

A pasado ya una semana desde que llegue, las cosas han ido bastante bien con respecto a mi iniciación, he ganado dos de mis tres peleas, he hecho amigos, me he acercado mucho a Peter, quien me ha ayudado mucho, (además de que me encanta su compañía y no se porque pero sospecho que a el le pasa lo mismo) Erik se ha mantenido a raya, gracias a Dios, incluso me he hecho un tatuaje, tres aves en vuelo sobre mi clavícula…, de hecho solo hay un problema…, Cuatro quien no me quita los ojos de encima y cuando tiene la oportunidad tampoco las manos.

Me irrita tanto que solo por el hecho de ser mi instructor se sienta con el derecho de hablarme, regañarme he incluso tocarme discretamente cuando ve la oportunidad, como lo hizo la primera vez que tuve que enfrentarme a mi paisaje de miedo…

Escena retrospectiva

\- El suero de la simulación te inducirá en una alucinación que parecerá real y estimulara la parte de tu cerebro que procesa el miedo, para que nos muestre a lo que le temes, dijo.

\- ¿Y tu podrás verlo?, pregunte

\- Así es, contesto sin mas. – lentamente se acerco hacia mi con la inyección en alto, removió suavemente mi cabello, donde se demoro mas de lo debido debo agregar, y antes de inyectarme sentí como me acaricio sutilmente el cuello con el dorso de la mano. Di un respingo instantáneamente ante esa acción, no quería tenerlo tan cerca como estaba es ese momento y mucho menos que me tocara.

\- ¿Estas bien?, pregunto el con un tono amenazadoramente dulce.

\- Si, conteste sin mas, - no ha sido nada. Aunque estaría mejor si no te me acercaras tanto pensé para mis adentros. – y ahora que pasara.

\- Te enfrentaras a tus miedos, y la simulación seguirá hasta que te calmes y logres afrontarlos y superarlos, puede durar bastante, así que te recomiendo esforzarte.

\- Claro. Y caí de lleno hacia otro mundo.

Cuando me desperté estaba tan agobiada, asustada y frustrada que ni siquiera me importo que Cuatro estuviera abservandome sentado desde la computadora, ya que aun estaba recuperándome del espantoso ataque de cientos de cuervos, (los que inspiraron mi tatuaje) devorándome viva.

-eh, tranquila, Cuatro toco mi hombro. – esta bien lo has superado.

\- ha sido espantoso. precia real, se sentía real, pero no era real, de eso estaba segura gracias a mi divergencia, que fue la que me ayudo a orientarme y calmarme para salir. – yo…, yo no…., no estoy bien, lo lamento tengo que salir de aquí. Pero me detuvo.

\- no Tris espera, me tomo de la mano, quería safarme pero era por mucho mas fuerte que yo así que me calme y lo mire, sus ojos me miraban intensamente, casi devorándome, exigiéndome, suplicándome, qué, no sabría decirlo, y ahora mismo no me importaba. – cálmate. Y sin previo aviso me tomo entre sus grandes y fuertes brazos apretándome contra el. – shhh, todo esta bien.

En ese momento sentí que su abrazo me quemaba, tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero no era la misma sensación que tenia cuando Peter lo hacia, esta era atemorizante, casi espeluznante,como algo que amenazaba con destruirme si no lo detenía aquí y ahora, y de nuevo ahí estaba, la alarma que me retumbaba en los rincones mas oscuros del pecho pidiendo distancia, espacio, que se alejara, que no me tocara.

Cuando trate de zafarme el me apretó aun mas, su mano acariciando lenta y vagamente mi espalda. ¿Pero que?, ¿Qué demonios cree que esta haciendo?, esto no es consuelo, es algo mas, no se bien que pero es mas, pero ¡DIOS! es mi instructor, es mayor que yo. Sentía miedo, un terror profundo y tangible que me embargaba el cuerpo entero, ¿porque no me suelta?. Deje de pensar, lo deje hacer, no devolví el abrazo con la esperanza de que eso lo desanimara, y así fue de apoco me fue soltando y cuando por fin lo hizo, aun me tenia sujeta de los hombros.

\- ¿Mejor?, me pregunto viendo directamente a mis ojos, asentí, pues creí que una negativa solo lo haría enojar, y la idea de hacerlo enfadar aquí, estando los dos solos, y ya sin ningún iniciado esperando fuera me hacia estremecer de miedo.

\- Gracias, ya estoy mejor Cuatro. Dije. – ¿ya me puedo ir?.

\- Claro, si eso es lo que quieres… adelante. dijo esto ultimo con un deje de tristeza. Claro que era lo que quería.

\- Pues entonces nos vemos, le dije ya en la puerta.

\- Oh Tris sin duda, dalo por hecho contesto. Salí.

fin del flashback

lo único que quiero es que el se mantenga a raya conmigo, que se aleje de mi, que sepa que no me interesa su compañía ni nada que venga de el, aparte de los conocimientos que nos imparte para sobrevivir la iniciación, voy a hacerle comprender que no por ser una ex estirada soy un blanco fácil para lo que sea que tiene en mente, voy a hacerle ver que soy fuerte y que me defenderé a toda costa de lo que sea y de quien sea, voy a hacerle entender que tiene y que va a alejarse de mi.

* * *

**espero que haya sido de su agrado y por todo y de antemano gracias por leer esta historia...**

**próximos capítulos mmm, mas pronto que tarde espero, y ya saben cualquier comentario, opinión, o reproche lo recibiré encantada..., hasta la próxima.**


	6. Cap 6, QUE EMPIECE LA FUNCIÓN

**OK..., lo lamento, talvez mi historia no tenga tanto exito como otras, es mas, quiza nadie la lea, pero apegandome a mi ya muy arraigado optimismo quiero disculparme con todas las personas a quienes les importe este fanfic por hacer demorado tanto en escribir este nuevo capitulo, lo se pero esque la universidad me tiene loca...**

**una vez mas mis disculpas y sin aburrirlos mas aqui tienen el sexto capitulo,,espero que disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo lo hice al escribirlo...**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

CUATRO

Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que inicio la iniciación, y no podría estar más despistado, entusiasmado y deseoso de lo que estoy ahora….

...una semana…, ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que la conocí, y aun siento como mi conciencia y mi razón se nublan , a la misma vez que mis sentidos se agudizan al verla como la primera vez, como cuando vi su hermoso rostro y figura por primera vez.

Me repito a mí mismo que debo dejarla ir, estar en paz hacer su vida en osadía como lo hará de seguro cualquier otro iniciado, sin mí, lejos de mi…, pero la sola idea se abre paso entre mi corazón y lo desgarra por completo, no quiero mantenerme alejado de ella, no quiero dejarla ir y mucho menos para que ese imbécil de Peter se la quede. Y de nuevo vuelve a mi esa promesa, ese juramento que me hice el día en que la vi por primera vez…., ella va a ser mía, tiene que ser mía.

Los iniciados, siempre lucen agobiados estos días, como si tuvieran gravado en la frente "sin facción", antes siquiera de conocer sus resultados. Pero hoy no, hoy es diferente, los iniciados de osadía se preparan para lo que promete ser una increíble noche de desenfreno y diversión en la espira.

¿Te les piensas unir cuatro?, pregunta Zeke, mi compañero de trabajo quien ya se encuentra a mi lado.

No lo creo, contesto lo más informal que puedo. – es su fiesta, no la mía. Veo como una sonrisa enorme se le asoma en el rostro y de pronto deduzco que él ya ha elegido sus planes para esta noche, así que me apresuro a agregar. – y tampoco la tuya.

Ohhh, vamos Cuatro, nunca te permites una noche de juerga, además la última vez que te vi sociabilizar con una chica fue hace como 2 meses y recuerdo que no pasaste de la primera cita, dice sonriéndome, le pego un golpe fuerte en el brazo pero al poco rato no puedo evitar sonreír yo también, porque es verdad y ahora mismo solo hay una que no puedo apartar de mi mente. – además, continua, - tienes excusa.

¿así?, pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Si, eres su instructor, así que puedes estar ahí con la excusa de que crean que los estás vigilando, para que no hagan cualquier estupidez por la culpa del alcohol o de las hormonas, dice sonriendo. – además no creas que lo hago por ti.

¿Ah no?, pregunto pretendiendo parecer asombrado, – vaya me sorprende ver que no hagas algo por ti mismo, viendo lo desinteresado que siempre eres. Esta vez soy yo quien sonríe, Zeke me da un golpe en el costado con el codo divertido y se apresura a continuar…

No me refería a eso, lo que quería decir es que necesito que vengas conmigo porque te necesito de escudo, para que no crean que voy yo solo porque tengo intenciones ocultas o algo parecido. Al decir eso ultimo su boca se tuerce en una mueca que parece ser una sonrisa que no identifico bien, el ve mi asombro y agrega. – aunque así sea.

Que quieres decir con "aunque así sea", pregunto porque la verdad es que me tiene intrigado.

Pues veras, entre tu grupo de iniciados hay una chica que me atrae sobremanera, es más, es más diría que me tiene fascinado si no es que encantado, para serte sincero Cuatro, se acerca más a mí para que así su voz suene solo como un murmullo, - creo que hasta me he obsesionado de ella.

Su declaración me deja perplejo es como si me estuviera escuchando a mí mismo en vez de a mi amigo Zeke, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que a él le pasaba lo mismo de lo que me pasa a mí con Tris. Como no sé si confió lo suficiente en el como para contarle lo que me ocurre lo mismo, decido solo seguir escuchando.

Se trata de una de las cicas transferidas de facción, una transferida de verdad, su nombre es Christina. No lo puedo creer no solo está obsesionado de una de mis iniciadas, sino que es de la mejor amiga de Tris, esto debe ser una broma.

¿Christina?, ¿la misma que te conté me desafío en su primer día aquí?

Así es, es muy hermosa, inteligente, intrépida e independiente. Tú me conoces Cuatro, me encantan las chicas, pero ella es diferente, por ella siento una atracción mucho más fuerte de la que he sentido nunca por nadie.

Ya veo. Es todo o que soy capaz de decir. – ¿ya veo?, ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? Pregunta el perplejo, - aun no me has contestado ¿me ayudaras o no?. Y cuando estoy tentado a negarme para poder ir a ni departamento y pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho con la cabeza clara y despejada, veo como Tris, Christina, Peter y Will se abren paso por el abismo para salir hacia la calle que los conducirá hacia el enorme y ahora todo iluminado edificio, (gracias a la fiesta que se está llevando a cabo allí) que es la espira. Me quedo petrificado.

Tris se ve más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto antes, lleva el cabello rubio suelto, cayéndole como cascada sobre el rostro, los hombros, y….y…, los pechos. La verdad hasta el día de hoy no me había detenido en pensar demasiado en esa parte de su anatomía, bueno la verdad es que no se le notaba mucho con toda esa ropa tan holgada y suelta. Lleva una blusa ajustada con un escote en V que permite que se le vean las formas, además de un pantalón negro y apretado de osadía, además me atrevería a decir que hasta se ha maquillado un poco. Simplemente esta preciosa.

Zeke se ha puesto algo tenso a mi lado también, lo cual agradezco pues tal vez así no se dé cuenta de que me he quedado totalmente mudo. Cuando lo miro, él está viendo algo fijamente hacia adelante me doy cuenta de porque se ha puesto así, es por Christina, está muy guapa también, pero yo solo puedo fijarme en Tris, francamente creía que era una atracción, no sé, tal vez guiada por que pertenecía a mi antigua facción, pero ahora lo veo todo claro, bueno lo más claro que puedo ver ahora mientras ella me nubla la vista. Ella me vuelve loco.

Además Cuatro. Zeke me saca de ni encimamiento. – voy a ir aunque tú no vayas conmigo, aunque preferiría que si fueras, no soporto verla al lado de ese idiota, la manera en que la toca, la mira y le sonríe, me ponen furioso.

Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de a quien se refiere, pero de pronto veo su rostro lleno de furia dirigido hacia Will, se refiere a él, no me había fijado antes pero tiene su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Christina y charlan alegremente. Pero lo que me descoloca de verdad es ver que Peter tiene a tris de la misma manera, y ella se ve igual o hasta más feliz que Christina. La ira me invade. Si ya de por si me molesta que ella no demuestre por mí el mismo interés que yo tengo en ella. De verdad que el cólera me sube como pólvora al cerebro cuando la veo tan abierta con Peter, a ella le gusta que el la toque, y no se tensa para nada como lo hizo conmigo en la sala del paisaje del miedo cuando la abraze. Que sensación más agradable recuerdo, no quería soltarla, si no fuera porque ella no me correspondió en lo absoluto, además se veía asustada ante mi comportamiento , pero ahora mismo ya no me importa creo que miedo es lo más a apropiado que puede sentir por mí en este momento. Zeke truena dos de sus dedos frente a mi cara para que regrese a la realidad, sé que quiere una respuesta, pero esta vez no dudo en responder:

Claro que pienso ayudarte Zeke, respondo lo más seguro que se. – ¿no están para eso los amigos?. Zeke no puede ocultar su júbilo, pero esta vez soy yo quien quiere aclarar las cosas, si bien quiero ayudarlo, esto la hago por mí, definitivamente, así que prosigo. – además, también lo hago por mí.

No hago caso a la mirada intrigada que me lanza Zeke, cuando estoy dispuesto a bajar al piso inferior donde se encuentran Tris y sus amigos para salir hacia la espira, la mirada de ella se cruza conmigo. Mi mirada, segura y decidida, contra la suya intrigada y precavida, se mezclan y se funden en lo que parece mucho tiempo aunque sé que solo han pasado segundos cuando por fin ella aparta su vista de la mía y se dirige hacia la salida con los demás. Me quedo mirándola hasta que desaparece.

¿Vamos?, pregunta Zeke

Claro, contesto, y añado, - que empiece la función. Su rostro se ilumina y bajamos.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta, no sé lo que va a pasar, pero estoy más que decidido a hacer que Tris sepa que me interesa y que a ella no puede interesarle nadie más que no sea yo…, aunque ella no quiera. A veces me asusta esta parte de mí mismo, la parte que está dispuesta a todo por alcanzar lo que quiere, sin importarle las consecuencias.

No quiero lastimarla, pero ella me nubla la razón, con ella la razón y el sentido común no funcionan, no quiero hacerle daño por culpa de esos repentinos impulsos a los que soy tan vulnerable, pero cuando ella deja a Peter hacer lo que pienso nunca me dejara hacer a mí no puedo soportarlo, este impulso de hacerle sentir todo lo que creo siente con ese perdedor, todo lo que yo siento por ella y más…, mucho más están ganándome la batalla, y si llegado el momento ocurre que ya no me puedo detener, la vedad no estoy muy seguro de que no vaya a hacerle daño con tal de hacerla entender, tal vez no pueda detenerme…, y tal vez no quiera de todos modos…., Tendré que averiguarlo.

* * *

**Que tal..., ya se es corto pero esque no se me ocurria mas para exprimirle a este capitulo, lo siento pero hice lo mejor que pude...**

**que pasara en la fiesta?, que hara Cuatro y Zeke?, y cuales seran las reacciones de Tris y Christina?, que haran ellas?, debo admitir que la realizacion del proximo cap me tiene muy entusiasmada, hare lo mejor que este en mis manos para hacerlo genial... que opinan, sus comentarios y sugerencias me pueden ayudar mucho a escribirlo, los espero con ansias, esperen el proximo cap, mmmmm, mas pronto que tarde( eso espero).**


	7. Cap 7, SUCESOS Y ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS

**Demore un poco lo se, pero repito, la universidad me esta matando, tratare de publicar mas a menudo..**

**de nuevo nombres de personajes y de algunos escenarios le pertenecen a la escritora Verónica Roth, la trama es mia, al igual que la historia..**

**especiales saludos para:**

**Jeannine Matweus y Michelle P Satanael Hufflepuff , lectoras de este fic, gracias por su apoyo (psdt: si hice mal en colocar sus nombres haganmelo saber si es asi lo lamento y lo corregire enseguida), he aqui el septimo capitulo ;)**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

TRIS

La música es tan fuerte que apenas alcanzo a oír a Peter, Will y Christina, ni se diga mis propios pensamientos…

Jamás había asistido a una fiesta, si acaso solo a alguna reunión social en mi antigua facción, pero esto no se le parece en nada ni por asomo. La espira, un edificio que antes me parecía de lo más normal y gris durante el día y las noches oscuras típicas de osadía, hoy parece un lugar en donde solo existen las risas, el brillo y la diversión. Está totalmente iluminado y bien decorado, listo para lo que parece ser una noche que promete, no sé bien qué, pero me gusta. Jamás me había detenido por tanto tiempo a admirar la belleza de nadie ni de nada, ni siquiera mi propio rostro, eso en mi antigua facción califica como vanidad, pero ya no estoy más en abnegación, además con esto, no puedo. Es hermoso.

Por dentro es aún más impresionante y emocionante todavía. Nos encontramos en un salón grandísimo, del techo cuelga una esfera enorme, que da vueltas sin parar dispersando distintos tonos de luz por todo el salón, el piso es todo de madera y reluce, en el fondo de este se encuentran situados los baños diferenciados, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, y en un lado se encuentra una barra enorme con varias sillas alrededor y muchas botellas con líquidos de tonos marrones y claros en cada una de estas que identifico como alcohol, además frente a la barra hay unas escaleras que suben como espiral hacia lo que parece ser una salón más privado por las pocas personas ( todas al parecer parejas) que se encuentran en él, no distingo de donde proviene la música, pero sé que suena más como un estruendo que otra cosa. Debo reconocer que me siento cohibida y nerviosa por esta nueva experiencia, pero también reconozco que siento mucha curiosidad y entusiasmo por experimentarla, afortunadamente gana esta última.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien tris?, alcanzo oír la voz de Peter que me devuelve a la realidad.

\- La verdad no muy bien, todo esto es nuevo para mí, estoy un poco nerviosa ¿y tú? Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero eso sería mentirle y él es de Verdad, era de Verdad, tal vez sabría si miento, y aunque soy muy buena mentirosa, ahhh la verdad no quiero mentirle. - creo que estamos iguales, contesta. – la cosa es que en verdad se acostumbra a salir, hacer amigos y de vez en cuando divertirse, pero en realidad no soy muy sociable que digamos, quizá solo contigo.

El calor me sube a las mejillas tengo que mirar hacia el piso, a la barra, las escaleras, a cualquier lado menos a él, cuando el calor entre nosotros empieza a crecer tengo que cambiar de tema para que no se dé cuenta de lo roja que me he puesto, ahora mismo agradezco a Dios por esa esfera que cuelga del techo, ya que cada color que me da en el rostro me protege de que vea cual realmente me pertenece.

\- ¿Dónde están Will y Christina?, la verdad es que no me he dado cuenta del momento en que se han ido.

\- Bueno Tris creo que habrás tenido tiempo de sobra para darte cuenta de lo que ambos se traen desde hace ya tiempo, así que se han ido por ahí los dos solos en cuanto han podido.

Peter esboza una amplia sonrisa divertida que me contagia, es cierto ya era hora de que esos dos se pusieran en ello se notaba las ganas que se traían, la tensión subyacente entre ellos era insoportable, pensar en esa posibilidad con Peter hace que se me vuelva a calentar la cara. Pero cuando quiero volver a cambiar el tema el añade:

\- Además me alegro mucho de que nos hayan dejado solos. Mi corazón ha dejado de latir, se acerca un poco más y me susurra en el oído, - baila conmigo. No sé qué decir, estoy paralizada, ¿deberas me ha pedido bailar con él?, es tan guapo y yo…, bueno yo…, no parezco suficiente para él, pero tengo que responder.

\- Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no se bailar. Siento que me he puesto más roja que un tomate. – en abnegación no…, bueno yo nunca…,. No deja de mirarme quiere que continúe. – no sé cómo se hace.

\- Hey…, está bien yo te enseñare, no me considero un experto pero, puedo enseñarte algunos trucos, dice esto último guiñándome un ojo y yo me derrito, pero no lo demuestro…mmm…., bueno vale no creo que se me note mucho que cuando estoy con el todo me da vueltas, eso espero. Me enderezo lo más que puedo y esta vez soy yo quien le clava la mirada.

\- Lo cierto es que no creo que ser un transferido de Verdad hable muy bien sobre tus habilidades en el baile, le digo con más diversión en mi voz de la que pretendía. – tal vez necesite buscarme otro instructor más capacitado para la tarea. Sigo esta vez carcajeándome, no sé qué me hace tanta gracia, no me gustaría que se enfadase por mis ocurrencias, pero cuando veo la enorme sonrisa que se le dibuja en el rostro me tranquilizo al instante, y al momento ambos nos reímos, pero en esa risa noto que algo cambia, el ambiente se carga de expectación, como si algo quisiera o tuviera que ocurrir justo en este momento.

\- …mmm…, bueno, creo que eso tendremos que averiguarlo, me contesta, y yo pierdo la sonrisa al instante, en serio pretende….

\- oye…que… crees… que… estas… haciendo, suéltame, no Peter por favor, suplico entre jadeos, ya que sin darme cuenta siquiera empieza a jalarme por la pista de baile ahora repleta de gente bailando, se lo que piensa hacer, DIOS, va a forzarme a bailar, y no estoy segura de soportar tanta humillación…

\- Vamos ya Tris, cálmate no pasa nada, te dije que era un buen profesor ¿cierto?..

\- Eso no es lo que recuerdo precisamente, lo que dijiste es que no eras un experto Peter…, y créeme que si quieres enseñarme a mí a bailar de…be…rí…as ser…lo. Ahora escupo las palabras lo más hostil que puedo para que me suelte, pero fallo estrepitosamente, en vez de eso me agarra con más fuerza para que no me escape y yo me siento indignada.¡ Diablos! Se aprovecha porque es más fuerte que yo. De repente ese pensamiento hace que la imagen de Cuatro me venga fugazmente a la cabeza. La desecho de inmediato.

\- Peter si quieres que baile te juro que tendrás que arrastrarme tu mismo por la pista, porque no pienso ceder ¿me escuchas?...,¡PETER!, rayos. Tiro de mi mano pero él no tiene pensado ceder tampoco, de hecho lo está disfrutando porque con cada jalón que doy su sonrisa se agranda y se ilumina más de lo normal (aunque eso parezca imposible), y aprieta más. Por fin cuando estamos casi en la mitad del salón me suelta, siento un alivio inmenso que se esfuma casi tan rápido como llego, pues cuando estoy lista para dar la vuelta y escapar me agarra de la cintura y me gira para que lo confronte de nuevo.

\- Así, me dice colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello y volviendo a poner las suyas en mi cintura. – tú solo muévete conmigo, sigue mi ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?. No respondo pues me mantengo firme, no quiero que piense que caeré con él cuando a él le plazca… aunque yo también quiera…cuando estoy por retirar mis manos añade:

\- Será peor si me obligas a arrastrarte Tris, créeme, me dice muy serio, aunque mirándome divertido, y de repente lo capto, está repitiendo lo que yo misma le rete a hacer "si quieres que baile tendrás que arrastrarme", no se atreverá ¿o sí?, lo miro desafiante, no se atreverá, no lo hará. Pero así como así me sujeta fuerte contra él y me hace girar varias veces y yo grito de la impresión, porque no me lo esperaba, me baja, toma mi mano y me hace girar una vez sobre mi propio eje para luego acercarme otra vez a él, pero esta vez me sube sobre sus zapatos, me pasa la mano por la espalda baja y con la otra me sujeta el rostro, despacio me sube un brazo, y luego el otro para que vuelvan a estar alrededor de su cuello y me susurra al oído, - ¿lista?, su aliento hace que me estremezca y que me cosquillee la piel, esa palabra me suena a promesa y a amenaza a la vez.

-¿lista?, pregunto… ¿para qué?,. Quiero saberlo, ¿a qué se refiere?. De pronto comienza a moverse al ritmo de una música suave y lenta de la que solo alcanzo a escuchar fragmentos,: " _you're the light, you're the night, you're the color of my blood"_ … "_never knew that it could mean so much, so much"_, la música es hermosa (bueno al menos lo que alcanzo a procesar lo es), pero justo ahora solo quiero concentrarme en él, en el hecho de que parece tenerme hechizada, no puedo respirar, no puedo pensar, no en nada que no sea este momento al menos.

Tan encantada me sentí en el momento que no repare en las miradas que los demás iniciados tenían puestas en nosotros, de golpe me acuerdo de que he estado bailando sobre los pies de Peter y ¡me muero de la vergüenza!, no, no, no, no, que tonta de seguro que los demás están pensando: pobrecito Peter, tiene que subir en sus pies a la enana de Tris para tan siquiera mirarla a los ojos, que triste, ayyyyy… ¡qué horror!, de nuevo intento zafarme, y él me mira confundido, no me suelta, así que tengo que decirle algo, esto me está matando…

\- ¡Vale ya Peter!, basta ya, bailare, bailare contigo pero bájame por favor, esto es demasiado.

\- ¿demasiado?, pregunta fingiéndose sorprendido.

\- Si, demasiado, no puedes solo obligarme a bailar y hacerme quedar como una tonta a la vez, y encima quedarte así como así.

\- ¿A no?, vuelve a preguntar de nuevo aparentando sorpresa.

\- No, claro que no, ya encontrare la manera de vengarme, te lo advierto.

\- Como quieras, ya veremos. De nuevo me reta. – pero por el momento te tomo la palabra, vamos. Ahh cierto el baile, ya lo he prometido y aunque quiera aparentar que no yo también lo deseo así que contesto con un igual: - vamos.

Nos movemos nuevamente hasta quedar ubicados hacia el fondo del salón y ya no en medio, la música sigue sonando, esta vez la letra se parece más a lo que siento y deseo, no me había dado cuenta pero es como si hubiese sido creada para nosotros, para este momento, aquí y ahora… _"Love me like you do, lololoveme like you do"…_

\- ¿Mejor?, susurra Peter quien ahora me tiene agarrada de la cintura con una mano y con la otra me eleva una mano, mientras la otra la tengo puesta sobre su hombro, nos deslizamos en un círculo perfecto, al son de la música, lento…, lento…, dulce…, dulce…

\- ¿Tris?, Peter me saca de golpe de mis pensamientos.

\- Sí. Mejor reconozco. – mucho mejor, gracias

\- No. Responde. – gracias a ti, quiero preguntar porque me agradece pero se da cuenta y se apresura continuar. – gracias por ser mi amiga, mi compañera y mi aliada, gracias por venir y estar aquí conmigo, por permitirme estar a tu lado, por ser como eres, autentica y única, por verme de esa forma cada día con esos bellos ojos,…gracias…, por hacerme sentir esto que siento por ti, solo por ti.

¡DIOS!, no sé qué decir, me ha dejado totalmente perpleja, la emoción se me sube como pólvora por todo el cuerpo, y quiero llorar, pero esta vez no es de pena por abandonar a mis padres, no es por rabia al presenciar las injusticias de Erik con los iniciados más débiles, ni de miedo e ira por las impertinencias de Cuatro,…es por felicidad. Esto es felicidad.

\- Yo… emmm…, yo no…, sé que decir, musito, porque es verdad, estoy paralizada, de inmediato el me calla colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios, haciendo que me tense enseguida.

\- shhh, no hace falto que me contestes con palabras. Se acerca más acortando a casi cero la distancia que nos separa, quita su mano de mi cintura y de mi mano dejándola caer y me sujeta el rostro, dejamos de bailar.

\- Además, no he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo… pero…, me mira fijamente, en sus ojos arde una emoción que no se explicar pero que me quema por dentro. – estas preciosa, más hermosa que nunca. Su confesión me quita el aliento, no me da tiempo a reaccionar, de pronto siento su cara más cerca y sus labios rozan los míos, nos miramos, sonríe en mis labios, me toma con más firmeza el rostro y esta vez…, me besa. Me besa, mi primer beso y ha sido con él, no podría ser más perfecto. Insegura al principio intento seguirle, le enrollo de nuevo los brazos en el cuello y él me abraza por la cintura, sique besándome y yo hago lo mismo, ya que él no se ha apartado creo que tal vez lo hago bien o al menos no lo suficientemente mal como para que se aleje de mi decepcionado. Sabe de maravilla.

De seguro que la escena resulta de lo más hilarante, ya que me tengo que poner un poco de cuclillas para alcanzar su boca, y él tiene que agachar el cuello para alcanzar la mía, espero que no amanezca mañana con el cuello agarrotado. La idea me resulta divertida, por alguna razón pienso que esa sería la venganza perfecta, pero en mi corazón y en mi mente me repito: "gracias por haberme forzado a bailar, de no ser así, tal vez esto jamás habría ocurrido", gracias…, y me pierdo, me pierdo en él y en ese beso que quisiera durase para siempre.

Parece que si entrara una persona más la espira explotaría, y eso que apenas ha pasado una hora desde que llegamos…

Por fin Will y Christina se nos han vuelto a unir a Peter y a mí, nos encontramos relativamente cerca de la barra bailando en círculo apretujados por la euforia e histeria de la demás gente, que se mueve lo mejor que puede por la pista de baile al ritmo de una estruendosa música que resuena por todo lo alto casi ensordeciéndome, casi. No me importa si lo hago bien o mal, que a la demás gente no le importe me ha envalentonado, (y quizá uno que otro trago que me he bebido) me siento a mil por hora, quiero seguir bailando, saltando y gritando, pero Christina me agarra del brazo para que pare, interrumpiéndome.

\- Tris, ¿te importaría acompañarme al baño?, lo que pasa es que creo que he bebido demasiado y no me gustaría per… deerrr…me, dice casi tartamudeando la última palabra y sin previo aviso estalla en un mar de risas que parece incontenible, Peter y Will la miran extrañados y yo me muero de vergüenza ajena, rápidamente le tapo la boca como puedo e intento disculparnos.

\- si nos disculpan chicos, creo que a alguien se le han subido dos que tres copas de más a la cabeza, volvemos en seguida. Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos y no espero más, conduzco a Christina como puedo hacia los baños en medio de sus risas, apenas contenidas por mi mano. Cuando estamos casi en la puerta noto un fuerte dolor en la mano, Christina me muerde tan fuerte que tengo que apartar la mano enseguida.

\- AYYYYY, pero que…, Christina, ¿me mordiste?

\- Lo lamento mucho Tris, pero es que estabas asfixiándome, me tenías sujeta demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿Y no pudiste solo pedirme que te soltara?

\- uppsss, se limita ella a contestarme y vuelve a carcajearse, lo que me irrita sobremanera, a mí no me ha causado tanta gracias.

\- Entra ya, la regaño, - aquí te espero.

Cuando la escucho vomitar deduzco que no saldrá tan rápido como pensaba, así que decido acercarme a la barra por otro trago, sé que no debería (viendo como se ha puesto Christina), pero tengo sed, y no quiero agua. No veo a Peter ni a Will por ningún lado, es raro pero decido no preocuparme por eso, así que me siento en una de las sillas frente a la barra y espero a que me sirvan, intentando sumirme de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Obviando la escenita de Christina (mira que muerde fuerte), esta ha sido una noche perfecta, la imagen de sus brazos, sus palabras y el beso, ese dulce beso hacen que sienta que floto, y claro, quisiera repetirlo, ahora si fuera posible, pero como no veo a Peter por ningún lado decido beberme el trago y volver a por Christina…

…Pero algo no anda bien, de pronto, algo cambia, el ambiente a mi alrededor se carga de una forma tan pesada que casi siento que me aplasta, como los demas no se ven afectados deduzco que es algo que me afecta solo a mí, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que hace que todo cambie a mi alrededor, que se tense de una manera casi insoportable y que hace que enseguida me ponga alerta?..., de pronto lo capto, por favor no, por favor no, por favor no me repito para mis adentros, si no me equivoco, no en un qué, sino un quién.

Me paro inmediatamente dejando a medio beber mi trago y desesperadamente empiezo a buscar entre todos los iniciados a la única persona que podría ser la responsable de esto, que este equivocada, que este equivocada, que este equivocada me repito nuevamente, pero de ponto lo veo, está aquí, está aquí, justo en frente de mí, mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos azul oscuro. No puedo moverme.

Cuatro, Cuatro está aquí, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?, se supone que es una fiesta exclusivamente para iniciados… ¿ha venido persiguiéndome a mí?, espero que no sea así, he venido justamente porque creía que aquí estaría lejos de el al menos por hoy, que equivocada estaba, me giro discretamente fingiendo no haberlo visto e intento dirigirme nuevamente hacia el baño de mujeres, pero me para en seco.

\- TRIS…, le escucho gritar, y tengo que voltear, cuando nos miramos fijamente veo claro la emoción oculta en sus ojos, ¡está furioso!, que, ¿Por qué?, ¿conmigo?, cuando me doy cuenta veo que empieza a avanzar decidido hacia el frente, al instante me quedo petrificada.

Mierda, viene hacia mi…, y ahora ¿Qué?. De inmediato sé que, como no puedo huir, tendré que confrontarlo. ¡ Que Dios me ayude!

* * *

**sin comentarios jeje...**

**na la verdad es que me tiene muy emocionada esta historia, y seguire haciendola lo mas inspirada posible...**

**proximo capitulo = a nuevas sorpresas y confrontaciones esperenlo... bye :)**


	8. Cap 8, VISIÓN DE CUATRO, MANOS A LA OBRA

**BUENO, PRIMERO QUE NADA HOLA...**

**segundo quiero que sepan que no me he distanciado del fic por mi voluntad, es la universidad que no me deja tiempo para nada..**

**tercero, no escribí este capitulo pensando en que fuera el numero 8, como lo encontraras en el titulo del fic, si no mas bien como una continuación del 7 si no que vista desde la perspectiva de 4**

**cuarto, lo de siempre personajes y nombres de algunos escenarios pertenecen a la escritora Verónica Roth, la trama y la historia son mías ;). ahora ¡a leer!**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

CUATRO

Zeke y yo nos paramos en seco en la entrada, - vaya, pronunciamos ambos al unísono, sí que se lo han tomado en serio.

La espira está repleta de la alegría, la locura y el júbilo de los iniciados, esto si es una fiesta, no hay espacio para circular, esta todo repleto, gente que se mueve como puede al son de la música, bebiendo y riendo de la más mínima cosa, resulta hilarante, y a la vez liberador que al menos se la estén pasando bien antes de los recortes.

Por otro lado me irrita el hecho de que entre tanta gente voy a tener que esforzarme el doble por encontrar a Tris, pero si algo me queda claro es que de esta noche no pasa el que se entere de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Me quedo pensando en cómo hacerlo, y al parecer ha sido mucho ya que noto como Zeke chasquea dos dedos delante de mi cara para llamar mi atención.

\- ¿hola? (dos chasquidos mas), Cuatro, ¿me escuchas?, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí. Miento. - ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?, es solo que me preguntaba ¿cómo piensas encontrar a Christina en medio de tanta gente?

\- hay mi querido amigo, dice el suspirando, - como si no me conocieras, a estas alturas ya deberías conocer mi facilidad para dar con chicas que me gustan, es como un instinto queme guía hacia ellas, como una mosca atraída por la miel…

\- o como un perro que persigue un hueso, me burlo.

\- ahhh, llámalo o búrlate como quieras pero es como un sexto sentido o algo así, mira y aprende. Yo entorno los ojos y me pongo en ello.

Verlo merodear en lo que él llama "modo sigiloso", resulta divertido, de repente suena una música bastante lenta, y la mayoría de iniciados que se encontraban bailando alocadamente en la pista empiezan a sentarse, quedando menos de llena, solo que esta vez se respira un aire más pesado entre ellos, mas cargado, veo que casi la mayoría intenta acompasarse a lo lento de la melodía, algunos en parejas. Cuando Zeke regresa, veo una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿ves?, te lo dije, anuncia. – la encontré. De repente su voz suena amarga, con un deje de ira en ella. - y esta con ese idiota, te enseñare, me dice y yo le sigo. Realmente no me interesa lo mas mínimo lo que hagan Will y Christina, pero si los ha encontrado a ellos, eso significa que a Tris también.

Ambos están bailando en uno de los extremos del salón, muy pegados y susurrándose coas al oído, noto como Zeke se tensa a mi lado cerrando los puños sumamente enojado, fulminando a Will con la mirada. Jamás le había visto así, me muestra un lado de él que no conocía, un lado oscuro, tal vez haya más de un aspecto a parte de nuestra amistad que nos una. Al instante noto algo, están solos, ¿dónde demonios están Peter y Tris?, me revuelvo exasperado, Zeke se da cuenta y yo le hago un gesto medio disculpándome, medio explicándome señalando los baños al fondo de la pista, el asiente pero no parece tener la intención de marcharse, así que me encamino por la pista para intentar encontrarla.

Alrededor de dos minutos después, cuando al fin la encuentro, casi desearía no haberlo hecho, casi. Se encuentra casi a mitad de la pista bailando (por así decirlo) con Peter. ¿porque esta sobre sus pies?, ya sé que es baja, bastante baja, pero eso no la justifica, él la tiene agarrada por la cintura y ella le pasa las manos alrededor del cuello, esto resulta demasiado, seguro que para cualquier persona observar esto sería como menos gracioso, para cualquiera menos para mí, lo que a mí me da ganas de hacer no es reír, si no gritar, gritar de la rabia, de la furia que me invaden ahora mismo, y golpear algo, lo que sea (la cara de Peter de preferencia), tan fuerte hasta romperlo o hacerlo sangrar.

Intento calmarme, deberas lo intento, pero cuando estoy por conseguirlo, un beso. Ese beso me destroza por completo, él la ha besado y ella le ha correspondido, lo único que puedo hacer es mirar, desear que ella lo aparte de un empujón, pero no…lo…hace, maldita sea, me alejo e intento calmarme, doy vueltas y vueltas pero no funciona. Me voy, me quedo. Me meto o la dejo, que hago, no quiero portarme mal con ella, pero ella no me facilita las cosas. Cuando por fin encuentro a Zeke él está en la entrada bebiendo un ¿trago?, no sabría decirlo. Me hace una seña y yo me encamino hacia el pensando, pensando en que tengo que decírselo a alguien, antes de que explote.

\- con que ahí estabas, me reclama. – te he estado buscando, como no has aparecido he decidido ahogar mis penas yo solo. Nota mi aspecto poco amistoso y agrega con un deje de preocupación en su voz. ¿ Qué ocurre Cuatro?. Camino decidido hacia afuera, espero que entienda que quiero que me siga, al poco rato lo tengo a mi lado. ¿Qué pasa? Vuelve a preguntar

Necesito comentarlo con alguien, decírselo a alguien antes de que esta ira me devore por dentro. A él le ocurre lo mismo, el me entenderá, tiene que entenderme, como ya no lo soporto miro a nuestro alrededor para fijarme que nadie nos escucha y se lo digo, más bien se lo grito:

\- ¡ QUE ME HE OBSESIONADO CON TRIS PRIOR MALDITA SEA ¡, ESO HA PASADO.

Se me queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos como platos, lo he cogido por sorpresa, eso de seguro, me observa sin da crédito, se aclara la garganta y articula:

\- ¿Tris Prior?, ¿tu iniciada trasladada de abnegación?, pregunta asombrado. Yo solo asiento como puedo.

\- ¿qué?, ¿ hablas en serio?, me mira perplejo y súbitamente me doy cuenta de que no entiendo de a que se refiere con eso de "¿hablas en serio?", ¿qué es lo que no cree?, ¿que este obsesionado?, ¿o que sea de ella?. Vuelve a hablar.

\- no me lo tomes a mal Cuatro, pero no te ha interesado ninguna chica desde hace casi que, ¿un año?, ¿y ahora me dices que estas OBSESIONADO por esta chica, iniciada tuya que apenas conoces hace poco más de una semana?, perdona que tarde en procesarlo dice. Yo prosigo.

\- obsesionado, enloquecido, encaprichado por ella, llámalo como quieras da igual, pero sí, eso es exactamente lo que pasa y ahora mismo está ahí dentro con el imbécil de Peter muy acaramelados, besándose y bailando juntos, y no aguantaba más, seguro que si no salía para charlar contigo, lo más probable es que me les hubiese ido encima de la rabia.

Mi confesión le coge desprevenido, abre la boca por la impresión, pero se recupera enseguida, de pronto su asombro es remplazado por un amago de sonrisa que después se convierte en una carcajada, yo lo miro perplejo.

\- ¿qué es si se puede saber lo que te hace tanta gracia? Pregunto.

\- tu mi querido amigo contesta, - y yo al mismo tiempo, ¿es que no te das cuenta?, es como una señal divina. ambos nos hemos vuelto locos por dos iniciadas tuyas que además son mejores amigas que para variar tienen a un par de buitres rondándolas en estos momentos, no se tu pero yo creo que esto amerita una rápida intervención, así que ¿Cuál es el plan?, pregunta.

\- ¿plan? Pregunto intrigado, la verdad no se e había pasado por la cabeza fraguar un plan o algo por el estilo.

\- si plan, responde el, - ¿o es que piensas dejársela a ese tipo para que termine llevándose lo mejor de ella?, ¿no la quieres para ti?

¿Lo mejor de ella?, francamente me he perdido en esa frase, ¿a qué se refiere con lo mejor de ella?, pero lo que si entiendo y que suena como un estruendo que me martilla el cerebro es que ni por asomo pienso dejársela Peter, no ni hablar, eso nunca.

\- ¿que, concretamente es lo que estas preponiendo que hagamos? Increpo

\- bueno, no sé, reconoce - ¿separarlos tal vez?, es obvio ¿no?, - mira Cuatro de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero a esa niña para mí y se te nota por encima de la ropa que tú también a Tris, entonces hagamos uso de nuestro ingenio, se da uso golpecitos en la sien, - y arrebatémoselas a ese par, de una manera lo más sutil posible claro. De repente se pone pensativo y me mira cauteloso y continua:

\- hablando de eso Cuatro ¿qué es lo que tanto te gusta de esa niña ex abnegada tuya?, la verdad es que mi rollo con Christina está claro, digo ¡mírala! es muy linda, pero ¿qué es lo que te gusta ti de Tris?, si cierto que tiene lo suyo, además la he visto ahora iba arreglada, pero aun así, no tiene tantos "atributos", como para llamarte la atención, entonces ¿Qué es?. Lo medito un rato.

\- es toda ella, su personalidad, su energía, me gusta como se ve, además no es para nada fácil (me he dado cuenta), intenta no aparentarlo, pero su inocencia me desarma, y…y…, bueno Zeke, la verdad es que la lista es infinita, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?. Él se ríe aun sin poder dar crédito y contesta:

\- vale, vale lo he captado, dice, - entonces démonos prisa, antes que esa inocencia que tanto valoras en ella termine quedándosela otro y no tú.

¿Qué?

\- ¿ah?, pregunto, ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- vamos Cuatro, admítelo responde y prosigue,- se nota que quieres todo de esa niña, al igual que yo de Christina, la manera en que hablas de ella casi como si la veneraras o algo parecido, imagínatela con alguien más, no solo de besos, deberas con alguien más, ¿eso no te enfurece?, si alguien va a arrebatarle la inocencia, por así decirlo, ¿no preferirías ser tú, antes que se te adelante el otro iniciado ese?, porque francamente a mí sí.

Por un instante creo que se le ha pasado la mano, quiero decirle que yo no pienso así, que nunca la lastimaría así, pero cuando recuerdo a Peter y a Tris juntos, besándose, me hierve la sangre y la razón se me oscurece, si ya han dado ese paso, ¿qué tan lejos están de dar en siguiente?, no ni pensarlo, antes muerto, ella es mía, será mía, con o sin su consentimiento, si no me corresponde las cosas se pondrán peor para ella, deberás espero que no se ponga difícil, no…quiero…herirla, pero ella ahhhh es tan difícil, está mal, está mal, está mal me repito pero ya estoy perdido y mi lado oscuro ha ganado la batalla, no debería tener uno pero lo tengo y ahora mismo se ha puesto en marcha, y mi lado sensato y razonable ya no puede detenerlo…

… de vuelta dentro Zeke se ve decidido yo, no tanto pero lo hemos acordado: separarlos, consolarlas y quedárnoslas, y si eso no funciona mmm bueno, no quiero pensar en que pasara si no funciona de una manera amistosa para ambas partes por así decirlo.

Se han vuelto a reunir los cuatro en un círculo en el centro de la pista, bailando al ritmo estruendoso de la música, nosotros esperamos hasta que por fin ellas se dirigen hacia el baño (más bien Tris carga con Christina por el salón hasta el), y nosotros vamos directo hacia Peter y Will.

\- ¿pasándola bien chicos?. Zeke prácticamente grita para que lo escuchen.

-mmm si, si responden ambos, - gracias, no quiero parecer grosero pero ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?, pregunta Will. Es un ex erudito, no me sorprende que sea tan ávido por saber.

\- pasábamos por aquí, le contesta Zeke en tono glacial. – lo lamento pero necesitamos un favor suyo

\- nuestro, responde Peter, su mirada vaga de Zeke a mí y viceversa. - De acuerdo acepta, - pero tendrá que esperar estamos algo acup…, comienza. Vale hasta aquí llega mi prodigiosa paciencia.

\- ¿disculpa?, pregunto y me acerco un poco más, - creo que lo que sea que estén haciendo pude esperar.

\- la verdad es que creo que lo que estamos haciendo es mucho más importante de lo que sea que ustedes quieren que hagamos, espeta Peter, está enojado, y no lo culpo, después de todo Tris bien vale la pelea, puede que este enojado, pero yo estoy furioso.

\- y la verdad es que yo creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu instructor en vez de pelear con el antes de la eliminación de la primera etapa, ¿no lo crees Peter?

Él no contesta pero no baja su mirada, lo que me parece bien porque así como yo no pienso ceder el tampoco, y lo prefiero pues esto sería muy aburrido si fuese de otra forma.

\- Bien entonces si no hay más dudas sígannos, os indicaremos que es lo que tienen que hacer.

Caminamos hacia la salida, veo que vacilan en seguirnos así que vuelvo la vista hacia atrás, noto como ambos, en especial Will se muerden la boca para no objetar, parece como si Peter hubiese probado algo amargo, era de Verdad así que le cuesta bastante callarse, luego esta Will, quien igual se ve molesto, pero no objetara nada, después de todo es un ex erudito, así que sabe actuar inteligentemente y cuando cerrar la boca.

Ya en la salida nos reunimos con otros tres desdichados iniciados a los que hemos reclutado también para "la tarea" que los mantendrá ocupados el resto de la noche, convenientemente. Molly, Drew y Al nos miran como diciendo "se han tirado la noche", y aunque no quería molestar a nadie, hoy es necesario.

\- bien comienzo, - como ya están todos lo que queremos que hagan es bajar hacia el pozo donde se encuentra la sala de control, asumo que la conocen, y si no mmm bueno no les costara trabajo. Percibo miradas molestas de los iniciados, pero no les hago caso. – cada uno ocupará una computadora y monitoreara el complejo de Osadía el resto de la noche y…

\- ¿toda la noche?, pregunta Al. Es más alto y ancho que todos los iniciados, pero también parece el más débil. – pero nos perderemos toda la fiesta, suela. – no es justo, ¿porque no lo hacen ustedes, no se supone que es su trabajo?.

Si siguen así llegare a mi límite.

\- tal vez tengas razón Al, contesto en tono bajo, demasiado bajo. – pero se lo estamos pidiendo a ustedes, ¿algún problema?

\- no, responde con la cabeza gacha, - ninguno. Bien lo ha captado.

\- como decía, vigilareis toda la noche y si encontrais algo raro o sospechoso nos lo decis de inmediato a Zeke o a mí y vendremos a ver lo que ocurre, estaremos arriba en la espira vigilando al resto de vuestros compañeros iniciados,¿ entendido?

Un asentimiento de cabeza y Zeke y yo nos encaminamos de vuelta a la espira.

\- bien, ¿y ahora qué? Pregunta Zeke.

\- las encontramos, eso es lo primero amigo, despuesss, mmmm, dejaremos que nuestros instintos nos guíen ¿de acuerdo?, solo no hagas nada estúpido y yo tratare de hacer lo mismo.

\- de acuerdo, acepta. – tratare. Se le dibuja una media sonrisa en el rostro y continúo.

\- Tris y Christina fueron al baño, asumo que con lo borracha que estaba Christina estará en el baño vomitando o algo, así que la esperaras fuera y la acompañaras con alguna excusa.

\- ¿y Tris?

\- ya me encargare yo de ella. Vaya que quería hacerlo. – no te preocupes. Vamos.

De vuelta Zeke se queda a un lado del baño de las chicas esperando a Christina, y yo voy a por Tris, no está en el baño ni tampoco fuera esperando a su amiga, ¿A dónde fue?

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, está en la barra bebiendo algo que de seguro le jugara en contra después, no importa, ya que probablemente juegue a mi favor. Me quedo mirándola, lo linda que se ve, no me distrae de la furia que me consume, pues cada que mis ojos se posan en ella, la recuerdo besando a Peter y por más que sacuda la cabeza o cierre los ojos esa imagen no desaparece. No quiero asustarla, pero ¿debería estarlo?

De repente deja de beber y se incorpora bruscamente, empieza a buscar desesperadamente entre la multitud, ¿Qué?, no sabría decirlo, pero se ve más que ansiosa, como si supiera que estoy aquí, pero ¿cómo podría saberlo?, no me ha visto. Cuando por fin me ve su cara es indescifrable, se ve no se ¿asustada?, ¿asombrada?, ¿molesta?, intenta darse la vuela y fingir no haberme visto. Ah no, eso sí que no, no vas a librarte tan fácil Tris. La detengo.

\- ¡Tris!, le grito, se voltea, me mira y se para en seco, seguro se ha dado cuenta de que estoy más que furioso, no se mueve así que soy yo quien avanza decidido hacia ella.

No sé qué hare ahora, supongo que seré espontaneo o algo así, y aunque no me gusta que me mira así, no me importa, no me importa, no me importa, me repito, ya no me importa…

* * *

**huyyy, ¿que hará ahora cuatro?, ¿ y Tris?, quienes han leído esto se habrán dado cuenta de que he cambiado en tres ocasiones el summary, lo que paso es que quería darle mas enfoque a mi historia y creo que leyéndolo ahora sabrán como va a ser guiada..**

**... lo se es malo, advierto que mi historia se hará muy oscura y tal vez cruel, no lo se depende de sus puntos de vista, yo creo que cruel quizá sea la palabra, a mis lectores y lectoras (¿están por allí?), como sea, quiero decirles que no tomen a mal esto es solo que me imagine la historia así y no pienso cambiarla, a menos no sin argumentos validos, espero que no se decepcionen ni de mi fic ni de mi, y dejen de leer, dejemen saber lo que opinan por favor.**

**proximo cap, se podría decir que mas intenso, tratare de hacer lo mejor y no decepcionarme ni a mi ni a ustedes :), esperenlo ojala como siempre digo mas pronto que tarde bye... y ¡ GRACIAS!**


	9. Cap 9 PEORES TEMORES CONFIRMADOS

**HOLAAAA, HE AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**he logrado hacerlo en tan solo una semana (toda una proeza teniendo en cuenta que mi cabeza esta por estallar debido a la universidad) :( **

**como siempre tengo que aclarar que nombres de personajes pertenecen a la autora de la serie de divergente Verónica Roth. pero la trama es mía uajajaja. lo siento :p**

**esta vez tengo que aclarar que en algunas partes de este capitulo he usado unas pocas frases del texto original, para adaptarlas a mi relato, pues creí que quedarían bien, y si no me equivoco es así. solo frases pequeñas, adecuadas como mejor me pareció ;). disfrútenlo**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

TRIS

Intento meditar las palabras y los pasos que daré cuando me alcance, pero no puedo, no puedo, literalmente estoy paralizada…, paralizada hasta que el habla primero

\- hola… Tris, dice pausadamente, ya no se ve furioso en cuanto llega a mí, ojala estuviera furioso, eso me asustaría menos que verlo así ahora, al menos antes podía identificar claramente su emoción, ira, ira pura, pero esta no se identificarla, esta es distinta, esta hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. – ¿podemos hablar?, dice al final.

¡NO!, no, quiero gritarle, pero no puedo, ¿Por qué no puedo?, ¿porque él me pone nerviosa sobremanera?, tengo que calmarme y pensar muy bien lo que hago y digo, no puede darse cuenta que estoy asustada, se daría cuenta de que tiene clara ventaja sobre mí, no lo permitiré.

\- bueno… la verdad es que estoy ocupada…, hazlo mejor me reprendo mentalmente, me aclaro la garganta y repito con más seguridad, - estoy bastante ocupada, Christina se ha puesto mala, solo he venido aquí un momento a tomar algo, tengo que regresar a buscarla y estaba pensando en regresar a los dormitorios para que se recueste y así poder cuidarla mejor, concluyo.

Se queda un momento en silencio, como sopesando mis palabras, me mira divertido, como si no diera crédito de lo que he dicho, me sonríe, y algo en mí se desinfla, no sé qué significa, si tal vez tiene que ver con los tragos que me he bebido y que ya le han robado la razón a Christina. Continua.

\- no tienes por qué preocuparte por Christina, ya se están encargado de ella, contesta, pero esta vez se pone un poco serio, aunque no lo suficiente, sacude la cabeza y agrega: - ¿entonces?, ¿podemos hablar?

\- espera. Espera. Espera, empiezo, - como que ya se están encargando de ella, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Quién?, ¿Will?.

En serio ¿Quién?

Niega con la cabeza y eso me desconcierta, ¿quién si no Will, Peter o yo estaría con Christina?

\- mi amigo, dice señalando a un chico alto de piel del mismo color que la de Christina, de rasgos fuertes pero atractivo que nos saluda con la mano cuando le devolvemos la mirada. – su nombre es Zeke.

¿Y a mí que más me da como se llame?, ni Christina ni yo lo conocemos, ¿cómo voy a permitir así como así que el la acompañe o que se la lleve quien sabe dónde así sin más?, ni pensarlo.

\- estas de broma, le espeto. – ni ella ni yo le conocemos, no se va a encargar de ella ni de nada, gracias. Le digo pero por la mirada que me hecha no piensa dejarme ir así tan fácil, maldición, por qué no lo capta, es que no he sido lo suficientemente clara, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que el tanga para decirme, pero no me librare tan fácil, así que se me ocurre preguntar:

\- y en todo caso Cuatro…, - ¿que están ustedes dos haciendo aquí?, se suponía que esta era una reunión exclusivamente para los iniciados antes del primer recorte, precisamente para librarnos del estrés, y créeme que la presencia de uno de nuestros instructores y la de otro miembro de osadía no nos lo facilita, le suelto, demasiado molesta debo decir (los tragos han surtido efecto). Espero la reprimenda por hablarle así pero el solo se limita a mirarme y añade:

\- ya te lo he dicho, tengo que hablar contigo. Mi amigo Zeke solo me ha acompañado porque no tenía nada que hacer, hemos visto lo mal que estaba Christina, y que ambas estaban solas, me mira fijamente. – solo queríamos ayudar concluye.

Si claro me burlo, me está mintiendo, Peter y Christina me han enseñado a identificar a una persona mentirosa, y por la forma en que Cuatro entrecierra los ojos cada vez que yo asumo me está mintiendo, es obvio que no me está diciendo la verdad.

\- vale, acepto, - si eso es lo que quieres adelante, le digo, y me cruzo de brazos a la espera de eso tan importante que tiene que decirme. Pero no dice nada, así que me veo obligada a iniciar yo la conversación.

\- ¿y bien?, estoy esperando.

\- en privado. Se limita a responderme

¿Privado?, no ni pensarlo, en serio que debería estar completamente loca como para aceptar eso, lo que sea que tenga que decirme tendrá que ser aquí, con todo el mundo observando…, por si acaso.

\- ehhh, creo que lo que sea puedes decírmelo aquí. Estoy nerviosa. Que no se me note. Que no se me note me repito. – además no te ofendas pero no confío en que tu amigo pueda arreglárselas solo con ella, está muy borracha y…

Me detengo, su rostro vuelve a cambiar, se torna amenazante de nuevo, como diciendo ¡obedece!, y yo me estremezco. Ahhh no, eso sí que no, no puede obligarme a nada ¿o sí?. No, no puede me digo a mi misma, no puede obligarme a nada. No cambio mi postura, es obstinado, pero yo también, nos quedamos así esperando un buen rato, hasta que alguien seda, no seré yo. Como nada cambia estoy dispuesta a darme la vuelta, ir por Christina y regresar al dormitorio, ya mañana contaremos a Peter y a Will lo que ocurrió, pero en el instante en que bajo los brazos y medito la pobre e inútil posibilidad de girar, el me agarra de la muñeca izquierda, lo que me obliga a mirarlo de nuevo. Se ve decidido, y mi miedo crece a la par con la seguridad con la que él me sujeta. Se acerca más, mucho más a mi rostro, tanto que le huelo el aliento y dice:

\- te lo pedí por las buenas Tris, le miro perpleja y espantada a la vez, no entendí a lo que se refería, hasta que le siento jalonearme justo desde donde estoy (la barra), en dirección horizontal, justo hacia las escaleras de caracol que dan al segundo piso. Abruptamente, cuando recupero el control de mi mente y de mis pensamientos, me detengo, arrastrándolo conmigo.

\- porque no me lo puedes decir aquí, le espeto, - que puede ser tan importante

\- vamos, contesta – te lo diré arriba.

\- no, me opongo

\- ¿Tris?, insiste el

\- ¡No!, reitero negando con la cabeza, de tal manera que casi le he gritado. – me voy, afirmo. – lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana por la mañana, iré por mi amiga y me iré a la cama. Al decir esto último una sonrisa perversa y cínica le asoma en el rostro, lo que me provoca unas ganas incontenibles de querer golpearlo, no sé qué se le habrá cruzado por la cabeza, pero de seguro que no tiene que ser nada bueno.

\- tonterías, espeta él y vuelve a jalonearme.

Me tenso de pies a cabeza intentando frenarnos, pero no consigo ni una pizca de lo que quiero, me supera en tamaño, y ni se diga en fuerza, intento agarrarme de lo que sea que se me cruce en el camino, que resulta ser el brazo de uno de los iniciados nacidos en osadía, el chico se gira medio tambaleándose por el jalón y medio riéndose no sé porque, en cuanto me mira suelta una carcajada tan grande que contagia al resto de sus acompañantes, y vuelve a girarse. Obviamente esta ebrio, ya que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de mirarme a los ojos ni un instante, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, lo que está pasando. De repente una idea me cruza la cabeza. ¡Santo dios!, no.

\- están todos borrachos Tris, obviamente, no tienen ni idea de lo que ocurre en su entorno, mucho menos a su alrededor, comenta Cuatro, confirmando lo que ya me temía. Claro.

Ya, al pie de la escalera de caracol, levanto la cabeza y observo que el piso de arriba se encuentra prácticamente desierto, salvo por una pareja que se encuentra en una de las esquinas. Se me cae el alma al piso. Cuatro pone en pie sobre el primer escalón y yo forcejeo intentando soltarme, no subiré con él a un piso prácticamente vacío, sin que nadie sepa a donde he ido ni en donde estoy. Clava sus ojos azul oscuro, que a esta luz lucen negros de nuevo en mí.

\- ¿podrias calmarte?, me suelta Cuatro, - te he dicho que solo quiero charlar.

\- no, ¿podrías calmarte tu Cuatro?, que es eso tan privado que tienes que decirme que no puede esperar y que tiene que ser arriba, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero eres mi instructor, no debería haber nada "privado" que decirme, pórtate como tal.

Mi voz suena firme y tranquila, aunque sé que hay un deje de temor en ella. Espero y espero, y espero, hasta que por fin me responde:

\- tienes razón Tris, cierto que soy tu instructor y que este comportamiento tal vez sea incorrecto, pero nadie tiene porque enterarse, ni tienen que vernos, y si no lo captas ya de una vez por todas me veré obligado a cargarte y llevarte a cuestas yo mismo.

¿Qué?, ahora sí que no puedo respirar, no puedo pensar, en serio se ha atrevido a decirme eso. Como es que se ha atrevido a decirme eso, por fin lo veo todo claro, mis temores, sospechas e intuición no me han fallado. No solo no me ha dicho el motivo, si no que me ha amenazado prácticamente quitándome toda posibilidad de emprender la retirada, si no que me ha dejado claro que no existe ninguna razón, al menos no alguna para mí, solo para el…, ¿Qué quiere?

Como ya no soy consciente de nada, como me he bloqueado partiéndome la cabeza, intentando descubrir sus intenciones, ni me he dado cuenta de que me ha conducido hacia la parte superior de la pista de baile hasta que llegamos a ella. Me quedo paralizada.

Está realmente obscuro aquí, esto es la definición de privacidad. Si no tomo en cuenta a la pareja del rincón, estamos solos. Solos. Un miedo profundo, frío, negro y tangible me recorre la columna vertebral. Si me pasa algo, nadie lo vera y nadie lo oirá, la sola idea hace que me den ganas de vomitar y salir corriendo.

\- fuera, dice Cuatro. Tardo en darme cuenta que se dirige a la única pareja que queda ya aquí. El chico se voltea como queriendo protestar, pero cuando se da cuenta de quién es toma de la mano a la chica, ambos asienten con la cabeza y se encaminan hacia abajo, y mi peor temor toma forma humana. Estoy sola, totalmente sola con él, el chico que me ayudo a baja de la red, el que amenazo a Peter, quien me amenazo a mí también, la persona a la que más he temido desde que llegue a osadía, incluso más que a Erik. Cuatro.

La sola idea me marea y me aturde, estoy por caer y me doy cuenta de que también tiene que ver con los tragos que me he bebido. Genial, exclamo, solo eso me faltaba ahora además de todo estoy aturdida.

Cuando se gira de nuevo en mi dirección, en su rostro aparece una expresión salvaje, no es ira, o alguna expresión que yo reconozca, es más que eso, mucho más, ¡dios esa expresión!, si mi temor ya era grande al verlo así ha crecido exponencialmente y de qué forma. Que hago dios mío, me repito, que hago. Por primera vez en mi vida, realmente, no sé qué hacer. El rostro de Peter cruza mi mente y me pregunto ¿dónde rayos esta cuando más lo necesito?

Avanza hacia mí, intento bajar de nuevo las escaleras y huir de aquí, pero él me rodea de tal manera que tengo que seguir girando en la dirección contraria, ya no estoy de espaldas a las escaleras, sino que estoy de espaldas al interior del salón. Sigue mirándome y vuelve a avanzar en mi dirección, y yo retrocedo. Cada paso que el da hacia el frente, es uno que yo retrocedo, me vuelve a embargar esa necesidad de no demostrarle debilidad, así que me obligo a parar, a pesar de que él no lo haga, pero abruptamente también se detiene en cuanto yo lo hago y me mira con ojos impasibles. Casi hemos llegado a la pared.

\- ¿y bien?, pregunto intentando que mi voz suene más irritable que vacilante. - ¿Qué quieres? Y la sola pregunta, más aun la respuesta a la misma hacen que me invada un terror obscuro el cuerpo entero.

\- mmm bueno Tris, ahora que ya estamos solos, puedo confirmarte que lo que te imaginabas era cierto, no he venido aquí para hablar contigo. Lo sabía, ¡cabrón!. – o más bien, no es solo a eso a lo que te he traído aquí, dice y lentamente da una vuelta a mi alrededor, observándome sin detenerse en ningún lugar específico, una mirada practica y científica, hasta que queda de nuevo frente a mí. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca. Tiene una capacidad para distraerme que hasta a mí me sorprende, no dice nada solo me hecha esa mirada que tanto me atemoriza y como no habla, me viene a la cabeza que tengo que gritarle, reclamarle, o al menos quejarme por cómo se ha portado conmigo desde que llegue. Por cómo se comporta conmigo ahora mismo.

De repente su mirada se torna más obscura y feroz, me petrifico enseguida, entonces me coloca una mano en cada hombro y me hace retroceder, al principio lento así que no me tropiezo, pero luego camina conmigo de espaldas más rápido hasta hacerme chocar abruptamente contra la pared, un lagrima se escapa de mis ojos por el dolor que ahora me palpita en la cabeza y por el miedo de tenerlo así, prácticamente encima de mí.

\- ¡porque me haces esto Tris!, brama y yo quiero moverme, hacer algo, decir algo. Pero no puedo, no puedo…

\- ¿eres feliz?, ahora ya eres feliz, viéndome así, exclama el, y no lo entiendo, a que se refiere. Agacho la cabeza he intento contener el pánico que me atenaza el pecho, no quiero mirarle, cuando se pone así no puedo siquiera pensar en algo que no sea el temor. Su ira es demasiado repentina, demasiado extraña. – ah no Tris, ahora no vas solo a pretender que no has hecho nada, insiste, me quita una mano del hombro y me agarra fuerte del brazo, - oye mírame. Lo hago, y me sorprende ver la expresión de rabia y dolor que se le refleja en el rostro.

\- suéltame, exclamo y es tan solo un susurro.

\- no, responde el enérgico

-¿no?, reitero más alterada, ¿no piensa soltarme?, - ¿porque no…,¿por qué no me sueltas?, digo, intentando sonar firme. Aunque dudo que lo consiga.

\- No Tris, basta ya de niñerías, no voy a soltarte hasta que me contestes, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿eres feliz viéndome sufrir así?, ¿viendo como me consumo por dentro cada vez que estas con ese idiota?. Mi miedo se hace tangible. Se refiere a Peter.

\- no se de lo que me estás hablando, ni a quien te refieres, miento.- ¡además que te tiene que importar a ti nada de lo que yo haga!, esta vez le grito, y es enérgico. Acerca más su rostro al mío y me mira furibundo, y en vez de apartar la mirada, esta vez se la devuelvo.

\- no te hagas la tonta, me dice elevando más el tono de su voz, - ¡TE VI!, ¡LOS VI A AMBOS!, me grita y siento como si mi alma abandonara mi cuerpo, nos vio, me vio, ¿en qué momento?. Ahora resulta obvio que es por eso que le he visto en un principio furioso, pero ¿Por qué?, cual maldita sea es su interés en mí. No quiero saberlo.

\- me lo vas a negar exclama, - ¡vas a negarme que estabas besándote con ese perdedor de Peter!, sigue gritándome tan alto que es estúpido que nadie nos escuche por mas borracho que este. Por favor que alguien nos escuche. Me aprieta más el brazo y me jalonea mientras me grita. Me hace daño, intento librarme, el afloja su agarre, hasta soltarme por completo y empieza a caminar exasperado por el salón, cubriéndose la cara con la mano que se le ha puesto roja, intentando ralentizar sus respiraciones, al verlo así el efecto de los tragos se me esfuma por completo, pero vuelvo a estar mareada. Esta vez, el alcohol no tiene nada que ver.

Si lo que intenta es tranquilizarse no lo consigue, ya que al bajar su mano ahí sigue esa emoción ciega, nublándole la vista. Cuando vuelve a mirarme y a dirigirse hacia mí, me quedo muy quieta. Me siento pequeña.

\- ¡para!, le grito, el me mira, pero no se detiene. – para por favor, suplico y esta vez obedece y se detiene tal vez para escuchar que es lo que tengo que decir. Reacciona me regaño. Habla.

\- ¿qué te pasa?, pregunto. – ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?, prácticamente me has acorralado y me estas gritando por motivos que nada tienen que ver contigo, sí, bese a Peter y el a mí ¿y qué?, ¿no hay alguna regla osada invisible que nos lo impida o sí?, demando y esta vez es catarquico , - dios Cuatro, eres mi instructor, esto está mal ¿es que no lo ves?, y a todo esto porque te importa tanto, ¿qué te he hecho yo para empezar? ¿Y para merecer este trato tuyo?. Espero.

\- ayyy Tris, dice y se vuelve a acercar, lento esta vez, - creo que eres tú la que no lo entiende. Más cerca. – ¿es que no te das cuenta?, esta frente a mí. Su mirada vuelve a recorrerme, pero esta vez se detiene en mi cintura, en mi escote, en mi boca y por fin vuelve a mis ojos. Se me hiela la sangre. Coloca una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, de manera que ahora compartimos respiraciones. Si solo recordara como respirar.

\- me gustas, dice y el corazón deja de palpitarme. – me gustas y mucho, por eso estoy aquí, por ti. Me mira de pies a cabeza listo para evaluar mi reacción, si pudiera reaccionar. Me siento pequeña, lo soy, pero él hace que ese sentimiento crezca diez veces más.

\- yooo…, empiezo a titubear, - no…, no sé qué decir, respondo al fin. – eres mi instructor, eres mayor que yo y…

\- sí, responde el, - ese insalvable abismo de tres años, se ríe, - escucha Tris, tú me gustas, en serio y te quiero para mí. Suelta eso de golpe y yo pongo los ojos como platos.

Ahora es como si flotara en una burbuja que amenaza con explotar en cualquier momento. Este chico, este chico (realmente atractivo) que esta frente a mí se me ha declarado, y aunque parecía que era imposible que yo le gustara teniendo en cuenta…, bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que no soy, aun así lo tengo aquí, pidiéndome…, pidiéndome algo que no puedo darle.

\- lo siento, mascullo, y me miro los dedos de las manos, el suelo, las paredes, todo menos a él. – pero no lo entiendo, soy más joven, no soy guapa…y. en ese momento me calla colocando sus dedos en mis labios. Siento que mi piel quema donde me toca.

\- eres perfecta para mí. Me ha pillado por sorpresa, ¿cómo es que en un instante puede parecer tan dulce y al otro todo un lunático?, me arde la cara por la vergüenza y la sorpresa, quiero reaccionar, pero no puedo, él no me deja mover, estoy aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared. De repente baja su mano, acerca más su cara (como si eso fuera posible) y sus labios rozan los míos. Doy un respingo ante esa acción y giro la cabeza para impedir que llegue más lejos, se da cuenta pero en vez de soltarme, me toma de la barbilla y me vuelve a girar la cara, y antes de que pueda protestar me besa. Su beso me quema, es insistente y me obliga a abrir la boca. Y de nuevo ahí está, esa alarma que me retumba dolorosamente en el pecho, pidiendo espacio. Una corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo entero, quemándome, lastimándome. Su contacto de alguna manera me lastima y me aturde, el contacto de su piel me quema, pero no es un calor agradable como el que sentí con Peter cuando me beso, este es dañino, destructivo, es un calor que amenaza con destruirme, si no lo paro aquí y ahora. De repente una ira ciega y asesina se apodera de mi cuando por fin reacciono, empujo con mis manos en su pecho lo más fuerte y lejos que puedo, hasta que me libera, y lo miro como él lo hizo en un principio. Ira, rabia, furia.

\- ¡NO!, le grito, - no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Me has malinterpretado, te dije que lo sentía, sí, pero no me refería a que me arrepintiera de haber besado a Peter, ni mucho menos porque pensara que soy poca cosa para ti. Te dije que lo sentía porque no puedo corresponderte, ni ahora ni nunca, ya le he entregado mi corazón a Peter, - ¿cierto?, - y aunque no fuera así, dudo que dado tu comportamiento me hubiera interesado alguna vez en ti. Le grito, porque estoy furiosa y porque no aguanto más. – además lo que has hecho, besarme a la fuerza solo confirma lo que te he dicho, no lo intentes nunca más. ¡No puedes obligarme! Bramo.

Un amago de sonrisa retorcida aparece en su rostro, mientras intenta procesar lo que le he dicho. Se recupera, me mira y dice:

\- ¿a no?, pronuncia en un tono amenazadoramente bajo, y yo me congelo.

\- ¡NO!, reitero. No puede, no se atreverá. ¿No se atrevería cierto?. Me mira como diciendo ¿estas segura?, y quiero gritar. Hago lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza en cuanto intenta volverse a acercar. Salgo disparada hacia las escaleras, intentando esquivarle en el camino, pero él también se ha puesto alerta, así que cuando intento pasar corriendo a su lado me agarra con fuerza del antebrazo y me atrae nuevamente hacia él, me aprieta tan fuerte contra su cuerpo que me cuesta respirar, me abraza por la cintura baja con un brazo y con la otra me sostiene el rostro para que vuelva a mirarlo. Su expresión es salvaje, como si no pudiera controlarse más y fuese a explotar en cualquier momento. El miedo me atenaza el pecho. – Como prefieras Tris, dice desafiándome, - por las buenas o por las malas. Vuelve a pegar su boca contra la mía. Me retuerzo, me retuerzo como puedo para que deje de lastimarme, pero no sirve. Grito, y eso le da la oportunidad de meter su lengua en mi boca, haciendo estragos en ella. es asqueroso, hace nada me han dado mi primer beso, y ahora el esta corrompiendo mi boca de una manera tan salvaje y feroz que me cuesta pensar en otra cosa que no sea el odio, el odio que le tengo por abligándome a sentir así, tan indefensa, asqueada y perturbada. No puedo más, esto es peor que las simulaciones que me atormentan, esto es definitivamente peor, porque esto es real. Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, vuelvo a empujarlo, pero lo único que consigo es hacernos tropezar, por lo que caemos al suelo, yo boca arriba y el encima de mí. Esto no me puede estar pasando.

Siento su sonrisa satisfecha en mis labios, sigue besándome, está asfixiándome, me retuerzo, pero él es más fuerte y más grande que yo, no resisto que me bese, no aguanto su contacto. Piensa, me grita mi subconsciente. Piensa rápido, si no lo detienes ahora quien sabe hasta donde es capaz de llegar. La sola idea hace que las tripas se me contraigan, y que me den ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Ir más lejos, no ni pensarlo.

\- eres mía Tris, susurra en mi oreja,- mía y de nadie más, dice con énfasis, lo que hace que un estremecimiento, seguido de un calor insoportable me recorran el cuerpo, intento quitármelo de encima pero no…, me…, deja, en vez de eso me sujeta con una sola mano ambos brazos sobre la cabeza y empieza a besarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez me besa la mandíbula, y sigue por el cuello, su mano libre acuna la suave curva de mi cintura, y la aprieta, lo que hace que se me escape un gemido, no uno de placer ni mucho menos, sino uno de dolor por lo brusco que es. Su mano sigue en dirección descendente, hacia mi pierna, y yo aprieto los ojos tan fuerte que me duele. Lucho por no llorar, no quiero llorar y que el vea que me tiene a su merced, pero no puedo evitarlo, unas lágrimas traicioneras me recorren la mejilla, acompañadas de unos sollozos apenas audibles.

\- no por favor, suplico, - por favor no Cuatro, para, para por favor, sollozo. Besa cada una de las lágrimas que he derramado.

\- no llores Tris, me dice, - sé que esto es nuevo para ti, y tal vez no lo estoy manejando de la mejor manera, pero es que tú, tu sola presencia hace que mi conciencia y mi razón se nublen, y lo único que me provoca cuando te veo es demostrarte cuanto te quiero. Se me seca la boca. – no quiero lastimarte, pero tú me obligas rechazándome como lo haces, sacas mi mejor y peor lado, todo a la vez.

-¿quererme?, me rió. -¿quererme?, suelto una risa histérica. –si me quisieras no me lastimarías como lo haces, le grito y mi risa desaparece. – déjame ir por favor, si lo haces no se lo diré a nadie, será como si nunca hubiese pasado nada te lo prometo. ¿Podría hacerlo?, claro que sí, con tal de que me suelte hago lo que sea. – Pero por favor, no…, suplico de nuevo entre sollozos…,- no quiero. Se lo piensa un momento con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abre, toda posibilidad de un acuerdo, queda relegado. Su mirada salvaje, desesperada e insistente vuelve y me mira con fervor y anhelo. El pánico ciego vuelve a subírseme como pólvora por el cuerpo, al igual que mis lágrimas que amenazan con reaparecer, más intensas esta vez. Él se limita a responder como si nada:

\- no estoy dispuesto a negociar eso contigo, sé que lo que te voy a decir está mal, que ni siquiera debería pensarlo en voz alta pero…, creo que no tienes opción. Mis lágrimas vuelven a rodar por mi rostro. Me acaricia con el dorso de la mano la cara y de nueva cuenta me besa en los labios, lento y suave al principio, luego más seguro y decidido. Prácticamente me devora, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Lucho, me retuerzo y lucho con todas mis fuerzas, quiero gritar, pero no quiero volver a abrir la boca, no le correspondo, en lo absoluto, me quedo quieta. Se detiene.

\- si haces eso será peor para ti, créeme - me dice y yo le miro furiosa. – ¿te das cuenta de que tarde o temprano vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de estar conmigo cierto?, porque no te dejare ir así de fácil, mucho menos pienso compartirte - me suelta.

\- eso nunca le afirmo, - primero muerta, prefiero convertirme en una abandonada antes de tener que aguantar esto durante lo que me queda de vida en osadía, le aseguro y es cierto.

\- te seguiría a donde fueras Tris, me asegura. – no me tientes.

Estoy por decirle que lo que menos quiero, que lo que menos quería era tentarlo, pero ¿de que serviría?, el mismo me ha confirmado que ya no tengo salida, que no me dejara ir. Pero a él se le ha ocurrido la tonta idea de que pienso permitírselo así como así, si me conociera sabría que no me rendiré sin luchar. Elaboro un plan. Dejo de llorar, me fuerzo a mirarlo a los ojos con cariño, le tomo por detrás de la cabeza y lo jalo hacia mi boca. Da un respingo pero se recupera pronto, me devuelve el beso, yo lucho por hacer lo mimo reprimiendo estas ganas de querer lastimarlo, herirlo, golpearlo hasta que desista de la idea de obligarme a nada. Cuando baja la guardia, le muerdo tan fuerte el labio inferior, que sale sangre de a poco, se agarra la boca intentando contener el dolor y se le escapa un gruñido.

Cuando se mueve del lugar que ocupaba sobre mí, aprovecho para acomodarme mejor, puedo mover la pierna, así que de un solo golpe la subo con la suficiente fuerza y precisión, como para atinarle justo en la entrepierna, lo que le provoca un grito de dolor tan deliciosamente reconfortante. Rueda sobre mí hasta quedar a mi lado, con las manos cubriéndose la parte atacada y la cara distorsionada por el dolor. Aprovecho la oportunidad, y ágilmente y de un solo movimiento me pongo como puedo en pie. Corro hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, dejándolo ahí retorciéndose en el suelo y pronunciando algo inentendible a esta distancia. Ya al filo, lo miro y con toda la rabia y odio acumulado que tengo le grito:

\- ¡aléjate de mí! - me noto rígida, fría. – ¡no vuelvas a acercarte a mí! - añado. Nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos azul oscuro, contra los míos verdes y pálidos. – Si lo haces, te juro por dios que te matare - bramo -, ¡COBARDE!

bajo lo mas rápido que puedo por las escaleras, medio corriendo, medio tropezandome. ya abajo recuerdo a Christina y el miedo se acrecenta de nuevo. ¿donde esta?. Me apresuro a buscarla, hasta que al fin la encuentro sentada en una de las sillas de la barra, junto con el amigo de Cuatro, ella se ve nerviosa e incomoda, y deduzco que es por la manera en que él la mira y lo cerca que esta de ella. Me fijo de repente mas objetivamente y me centro en su manera de mirarla. ¡por dios!, esto tiene que ser broma, la mira de la misma forma que me miraba Cuatro hace algunos instantes. no el también, no, ¡con ella no!, a eso han venido. Cobardes

voy al rescate, me paro frente a ellos , Zeke me mira con sorpresa y Christina con agradecimiento y alivio. - Tris, exclama ella. - ¿donde has estado?, se levanta como puede y se apoya en mi susurrándome al oído: - ¿donde diablos te metiste?, sácame de aquí. asiento y me dispongo hacia la puerta, ignorando a Zeke, pero el empieza:

\- ¿ya se van?, pregunta lacónico, - quedesen un rato mas, sera divertido, dice y Christina hace una mueca de disgusto al principio, pero se obliga a sonreír y responder:

\- gracias pero debemos irnos, tenemos que descansar, como sabrás mañana son los primeros recortes. gracias por hacerme compañía Zeke, agradece ella, pero esta mintiendo, se nota.

\- ha sido un inmenso placer Christina, nos veremos pronto. le guiña un ojo y yo quiero escupirle. - hasta luego Tris, que descansen.

\- gracias, digo y añado: - ahhh, por cierto Zeke, Cuatro esta arriba y puede que necesite de tu ayuda. me mira perplejo sin comprender lo que le he dicho, pero solo se limita a responder: - claro, y se dirige rápidamente hacia las escaleras, le veo desaparecer, tomo con más fuerza a Christina y la jalonéo para que se mueva mas rápido, porque tengo miedo. Temo que vuelvan por nosotras. No me detengo hasta que llegamos al dormitorio, donde gracias a Dios ya se encuentran mas de la mitad de las camas ocupadas. guío a Christina hacia su cama y la deposito allí como puedo, me dispongo a ir hacia la mía, pero ella me agarra de la muñeca.

\- ¿que pasa Tris?, me mira preocupada y asustada a la vez. debo verme igual de como me siento..., horrible. - ¿estas bien?, ¿que ha sido eso?, porque..., la detengo.

\- por favor Christina, ahora no estoy de humor para contarte todo , estas borracha y ambas estamos cansadas, así que duérmete por favor, ya hablaremos mañana. Asiente.

\- mañana, reitera ella, - tengo mucho que contarte. y yo quiero decir, pero me limito a asentir.

ya, por fin en mi cama no aguanto mas y empiezo a llorar con la cara pegada a la almohada, la muerdo para que contenga mis gritos que salen sin parar. No, no no no, no lo permitiré, no va a lastimarme, no lo dejare. ¿pero como me libro de el?, apenas llevo aquí mas de una semana, y la iniciación apenas empieza. Él es mi instructor, y no va a parar de acosarme, y ademas de todo tiene libre acceso a mí. Me agarro las piernas con los brazos cerca del pecho haciéndome un ovillo, intentando calmarme, intentando pensar..., pensar en como escapar. Nada se me ocurre y el sueño profundo y pesado poco a poco hasta que mi conciencia abandona mi cuerpo, por esta noche al menos, y me duermo. Me duermo con la certeza de que ahora mis peores temores son reales, ya no son mas una alucinación.

* * *

**dejenme saber lo que opinan, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el giro que esta tomando esta historia.**

**y sí, a esto me refería con lo de cruel, e intenso, y se pondrá peor, mucho peor créanme, espero de todo corazón que se lo tomen de la mejor manera, como un tórrido invento de mi cabecita loca y no como un ataque frontal a uno de sus personajes favoritos como debe de ser Cuatro. créanme cuando les digo que el es mi personaje favorito y que no quería destrozarlo ni satanizarlo, pero que hago si ya me he imaginado la historia así?.**

**ya no puedo parar y no quiero tampoco aunque eso me haga mala persona. Por favor, espero sus comentarios (si tienen alguno claro), y les ruego que me hagan saber sin compasión si es necesario que es lo que piensan del rumbo que ha tomado mi historia. GRACIAS. nos leemos luego.**

**psdt: intentare subir caps mas seguido (cada semana al menos)**


	10. Cap 10, REVELACIONES

**HOLAAAAAAAA, ya lo se pido una disculpa por la ausencia, la verdad es que me encontraba en una batalla emocional conmigo misma así que debéras pensé en dejar este fic para siempre, pero hace como una semana decidí que no podía abandonarlo así. entonces aquí estoy y pido disculpas por los 4 meses de retraso, no se si me apresure en escribir este capitulo o si quedo bien pero quise continuar a pesar de todo..., no se ustedes que opinen.**

**ademas tengo que hacer una corrección. ya sea por mi entusiasmo o desconección con el hilo de la historia adelanté un hecho en un capitulo anterior que no debería salir hasta ahora, ya que Tris apenas debería enfrentarse a la simulación del miedo en este momento (segunda etapa)y no antes, como lo hace en la primera etapa. Bueno que quieren estaba emocionada así que no medí los hechos. Perdón.**

**bueno ultimo pero no menos importante los personajes le pertenecen a Verónica Roth y a su serie Divergente, yo solo los tomo prestado para adecuarlos a mi historia. Por ultimo el capítulo esta contado desde las dos perspectivas, aclaro, aunque creo que es obvio ggg ¡ A leer!**

* * *

CAPITULO 10

**TRIS**

En mi sueño escucho a mi madre, sus palabras antes de entrar a la prueba que me ayudaría a elegir mi nueva facción. Mi condena. Mi cárcel.

_\- ¿estas asustada? – me preguntó._

_\- no, ¿y tú, lo estabas?_

_\- no – responde y una sonrisa aparece en su delicado rostro – estaba aterrada, pero no tenía por qué estarlo y tú tampoco._

_Error mamá, pienso, grave error._

Me despierto de golpe y la cabeza me duele como si me fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. No sé si será por los tragos que me tome anoche o si Cuatro tendrá algo que ver. Sonrío. Tiene todo que ver.

Hoy no tenemos que empezar al alba, la vida en el foso empezara de nuevo después de las 10 de la mañana, luego de que se anuncie el primer recorte. Christina está esperándome en la puerta del dormitorio para dirigirnos juntas al comedor, pero cuando empiezo a encaminarme hacia nuestra mesa de siempre ella me agarra del brazo y me lleva a una más alejada en el salón, donde será más difícil ver, pero también más difícil que nos escuchen. No espera sino hasta que nos sentamos para preguntar:

\- ¿y bien, que te paso a ti anoche?, yo estaba algo nerviosa y muy enojada cuando llegaste a rescatarme de Zeke, pero tu amiga mía estabas aterrada.

\- no puedo decírtelo

\- ¿porque no?

\- porque temo que si te lo digo algo muy malo pueda pasar.

-¿a ti?

\- y a ti

\- pero ¿porque iba a pasarme algo malo solo porque tú me cuentes lo que está pasando?, oye, en serio esto se está poniendo de verde obscuro a verde vómito, y me estas asustando, la verdad.

\- verde vomito – repito en una media sonrisa, media mueca – ¿es en serio?

\- sabes lo que quiero decir, que no entiendo nada, ¿que eso tan terrible que no me lo puedes decir eh?

\- no te lo puedo decir, sé que te prometí que lo haría pero antes de que abras esa boca tuya de nuevo te voy a jurar algo, si es realmente necesario para ti saberlo y para mi decirlo, te lo cuento ¿vale?.

Quiere protestar, lo noto. Es todo un espectáculo observar a la chica ex verdad gran bocaza intentando contenerse de seguir con su interrogatorio, siempre tan ávida por la vedad. Pero también veo derrota en sus ojos, debe saber también que si hay algo que una chica ex abnegación gran cabezota sabe hacer es guardarse las cosas para ella sola, sin importar lo grande y pesada que sea la carga. Al final se rinde y empieza a zamparse todo lo que tiene en el plato. – vale.

\- ah, por cierto Christina, una cosa más.

Se detiene. Me mira.

\- mantente alejada de Zeke.

No espero la pregunta. Empiezo a comer, aunque se me ha quitado el hambre.

**CUATRO**

Estoy de pie en medio de la sala de entrenamiento frente a la gran pantalla que contiene los nombres de los iniciados que pasan y los que se convertirán en abandonados. A mi lado Lauren parece aburrida. Faltan 15 minutos para que comiencen a llegar. Y nunca un tiempo tan corto se me había convertido en una espera tan larga.

No sé lo que haré cuando la vea, como me comportare o que le diré, o siquiera si le diré algo. La verdad es que anoche me comporte como un idiota. Podría culpar a los tragos por mi comportamiento pero la verdad es que me estaría mintiendo a mí mismo. Yo quería. Yo quería todo lo que le hice, lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan… violento, pero ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si ella no coopera? Jamás la había visto llorar, y me duele el saber que yo fui el motivo de su llanto. La verdad es que si no me muerde y me patea no sé hasta donde habría llegado. Me dejo muy claro que no quería, que la lastimaba, pero yo no la solté. ¿Porque no la solté? Sé la respuesta. Porque la deseo. Y mi deseo puede más que mi razón. Cuando estoy con ella no razono y para una persona que es tan propensa a estallar como yo eso no es nada bueno.

\- como si en la vida no hubiese nada más importante que esperarlos y anunciarles quien se va y quien se queda, ¿no crees Cuatro? – me pregunta Lauren y por su tono de voz deduzco que está más que fastidiada.

\- ya lo sé, pero no es como si tuvieras algún otro lugar más importante al que ir ¿no?

\- oh cállate – me reprende y vuelve a callarse, lo que me alegra porque el tiempo que me queda quiero dedicarlo a pensar que hacer con ella. Con Tris.

Pero no queda tiempo. En ese instante entran en tromba los iniciados tanto del lugar, como transferidos y se van agrupando a nuestro alrededor para conocer los resultados. Entonces la veo bajita cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, expresión vacilante pero aire fuerte cabeza alta y temple, mucho temple esta junto a Christina. Me mira. La miro. Y de repente nada existe. Solo los dos. Su expresión revela ira y a la vez dolor. No quería lastimarla, no quiero lastimarla pero no hay vuelta atrás, al menos para mí, y menos cuando me fijo en su boca, esa boca que tanto anhelo besar y que tan adictiva me resulta desde ayer.

No hay vuelta atrás.

**TRIS**

Solo 5 iniciados eliminados…por ahora. Dos de Osadía y tres transferidos. Aunque sabía que mis puntuaciones y las de mis amigos eran suficientes para superar la primera etapa contuve todo el rato el aliento. Gracias a Dios, un paso más cerca de superar la iniciación. Una vez miembro de osadía podre irme por mi cuenta, vivir sola si quiero y escoger un trabajo, pero sobre todo lo que me reconforta es que podre alejarme de él. De Cuatro.

Aun soy algo torpe con el saco de boxeo, lo que me ralentiza en las peleas reales, aunque ya no tengo que pelear más con los demás quiero seguir practicando, ningún miembro de Osadía es lento peleando ni vacila tanto y yo no pienso ser la que comience una nueva moda. Por lo visto no soy la única que piensa así ya que a mí alrededor veo gente practicando en las distintas estaciones.

Aunque mis nudillos sangran no veo mejora considerable, y al parecer tampoco mi instructor. Se pasea por el salón, pero se detiene detrás de mí y me observa con atención. Dios como odio eso, parece no perderse uno solo de mis movimientos.

\- eres débil – me reprende – nunca vas a ganar, así no.

\- qué bueno saberlo, pero no te equivoques no soy tan débil como parezco, creo que eso quedo claro anoche ¿no?

\- bastante, lo que es un alivio ya que si fuese de otra manera no sería tan interesante.

\- ¿interesante?, ¿a que te refieres con eso?

\- a que quiero que entiendas que aunque sé que ayer no obre bien ni de la manera más inteligente mi propósito contigo sique siendo el mismo.

\- y el mío, mantenerme alejada lo más posible de ti, no se te olvide mis palabras de anoche, iban muy en serio.

\- veremos quien consigue lo que quiere del otro primero. – me reta y me muero del miedo, sí, pero también arde en mi un deseo distinto, el de pelear, el de pelear y vencer.

\- veremos – le devuelvo el reto. Y ahí está esa sonrisa perfecta que se le dibuja en los labios, esa sonrisa cosecha especial de Cuatro que haría a cualquier mujer tirársele encima, a cualquiera menos a mí. Es raro pero en este momento pienso que tal vez hasta yo hubiese sucumbido de no ser porque Peter llamo mi atención primero, quien sabe. Claro que lo último que yo haría en esta vida es demostrarle algo de debilidad y menos algo de afecto. Afecto que no siento en absoluto. Pero es aún más raro que esa sonrisa me la dedique a mí. Da media vuelta y yo por fin me relajo un poco y continúo golpeando el saco esta vez más fuerte, ya que la ira me da energías renovadas. No estaba alerta así que no lo sentí de nuevo detrás de mí.

\- deberías mantener la presión aquí – me indica y coloca una mano en mi espalda baja y la otra abarca casi todo mi vientre. Presiona un poco. Mi cuerpo lo registra al instante. Quiero girar para librarme de su agarre pero me sujeta con más firmeza y yo claro me quedo donde estoy.

\- eres rápida, ahora lo se mejor que nadie, si atacas primero y eres constante podrías obtener la ventaja sobre tu oponente. ¿Entendido?

Solo soy capaz de asentir. Trago saliva ruidosamente. Estoy de los nervios ¿porque me dice esto si sabe que es un consejo excelente para usarlo en su contra especialmente? Hasta que lo conocí no sabía que un simple toque podía lastimar. Su contacto me quema y me pone alerta, y los recuerdos de anoche me llenan de rabia. Mira a su alrededor no hay mucha gente de este lado cosa que el aprovecha. Se acerca a mi oído tanto que su aliento me hace cosquillas

\- es un buen consejo – me dice tan pegado a mí que si lo empujase el mundo entero se daría cuenta así que contengo el impulso – para toda ocasión – más cerca. Solo yo podría oírlo – no olvido tu boca, tus labios y tu beso. Deberías mantenerte alerta, porque estaré buscándolo de nuevo cuando menos te lo esperes. – Esas palabras hacen que me tiemble el cuerpo entero. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? – Te lo dejo de tarea – y sin previo aviso me da un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo derecho. Me tenso. Un ligero mordisco, eso basta para enviar una corriente eléctrica por mi columna vertebral hasta que termina en una región muy obscura en mi vientre. Una última sonrisa en mi oído. Un último aliento que cosquillea. Y sin darme cuenta se ha ido. No sin antes dejarme con la sensación de que el corazón va a salírseme del pecho.

Después del entrenamiento (y de recordar cómo se respira claro) voy derechita hacia el dormitorio de las chicas esperando no encontrarme con nadie indeseable en el camino. Esta vacío, lo que no es muy conveniente ya que en lo posible debería estar acompañada en todo momento. Me recuesto en mi cama, miro al techo y medito.

Primero: intento recordar ¿que hice yo de diferente para que él se sienta atraído hacia mí de esa manera? Solo lo he rechazado una y otra y otra vez y eso debería desalentar a cualquiera… a menos, _a menos que a él le guste el dolor, el sufrimiento que lo traten mal, o como si eso fuese todo lo que conociera, me digo. _Bah eso no puede ser, ya sé que está en Osadía y es muy bueno además pero me cuesta pensar en cuatro como alguien masoquista.

Segundo: Aunque fuese masoquista dudo que yo le interese solo por haberlo rechazado, pero ¿qué más puede ser si no? Como le dije a él no me considero poca cosa pero ¿en serio? Digo mírenme a mí me falta lo que a otras les sobra, dudo que alguien lo haya rechazado antes, digo mírenlo. Es guapo, _vale muy guapo, _fuerte, talentoso, seguro, independiente, es en mi opinión y quitando el carácter el mejor osado que he visto aquí, debe tener chicas a montones entonces ¿Qué es?

Tercero: ¿cómo hago para quitármelo de encima? Es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo puede que hasta más rápido, en mi instructor y tiene autoridad sobre mí. Digo si me ordena algo ¿Cómo voy a negarme sin parecer insubordinada? Y lo peor de todo. Se ve decidido. Me reto y todo. Lo que me lleva al meollo de la cuestión. ¿Quién conseguirá primero lo que quiere del otro?

Devanándome los sesos de esta manera no conseguiré nada. Me pongo en pie ya que en menos de 20 minutos debemos presentarnos para lo que parece ser el inicio de la segunda etapa. Me pongo los zapatos y me acomodo la chaqueta. En cuanto giro para dirigirme a la salida alguien me toma del rostro y me planta un beso en plena boca, _que ray_…, y de repente sus palabras resuenan en mi memoria. "_no olvido tu boca, tus labios y tu beso. Deberías mantenerte alerta, porque estaré buscándolo de nuevo cuando menos te lo esperes". _Reacciono por instinto. Lo empujo con ambas palmas abiertas en el pecho y sin siquiera verlo venir mi mano forma un puño y vuela para estrellarse en la primera parte de su cuerpo que encuentra que, resulta ser su oreja. Irónico pienso.

La ira me poseía. El miedo me aturdía. La certeza me cegaba. Así que no me di cuenta de que no era Cuatro hasta que no veo a Peter en el piso sujetándose la oreja.

\- ayyyyyy Tris pero que demo… ¿qué rayos te pasa?

\- Peter – me agacho junto a él y le toco el rostro – disculpa…, por favor discúlpame.

\- sabes la próxima vez que no quieras prefiero que me lo digas con la boca, no con el puño – se queja y a mí me arde la cara de la vergüenza - ayyy… ¿de qué planeta vienes estirada?

\- lo siento mucho de verdad – de pronto me enojo así que me pongo en pie y lo miro interrogativa – y a todo esto ¿dónde diablos te metiste anoche?

\- estaba en la sala de control, haciendo una tediosa tarea de vigilancia con Will, Molly, Al y Drew, ya que a nuestro adorado instructor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de largarse quién sabe adónde mientras nosotros nos quedábamos toda la noche perdiendo el tiempo y perdiéndonos de la fiesta.

Brillante pienso, así es como se deshicieron de Peter y Al para tener vía libre conmigo y con Christina. ¡Cabrones!

\- ¿por eso me has pegado? – Me pregunta, no molesto, más bien parece divertido - ¡vaya! Desde hoy en adelante tendré mucho cuidado de no hacerte enfadar Tris.

\- no…, no es nada de eso es solo que…me… me sorprendiste es todo.

\- aja… ¿es que acaso esperabas que alguien más te besara?

\- ¡NO! – salto enseguida. Se da cuenta y frunce el entrecejo. – No – miente, miente ahora - no es por eso es solo que, entras sigilosamente en el dormitorio de las chicas y no solo eso sino que además me plantas un beso antes incluso de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué esperabas? – que se lo trague por favor, con el siento como si siempre supiera cuando estoy mintiendo.

\- bien de acuerdo lo siento ¿sí?, CIELOS no creí que fueras tan sensible. Pero tengo que preguntar ¿esto siempre va a ser así?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ya sabes, yo te beso y tú me golpeas. Porque si va a ser así dímelo ahora, digo, para estar preparado. – se está burlando de mí, el muy... pero aun así no puedo evitar sonreír también.

\- eso depende de si siempre lo intentas en modo sigiloso – pervertido

\- no prometo nada – dice y me vuelve a besar. Su beso es como un bálsamo, un roció de agua fresca que por un momento me hace olvidar lo inolvidable, me hace sentir segura aunque sé que no lo estoy y me hace creer que puedo ser feliz, feliz a pesar de todo. El sentimiento dura poco ya que lo remplaza el recuerdo de alguien obligándome a besarle, de alguien obligándome a sentir algo que nadie debería ser obligado a sentir. Me aparto de inmediato.

\- Tris… ¿estás bien?

\- si – miento – es solo que se nos hace tarde, además estoy algo nerviosa por la segunda etapa ¿vamos?

\- si claro vamos – y por la mirada que me hecha sé que no me cree nada.

Por lo que veo la segunda etapa de la iniciación consiste en sentarse en un pasillo a oscuras con los otros iniciados preguntándote que va a pasar detrás de una puerta cerrada. Estoy sentada frente a Peter, lo prefiero no deseo estar muy cerca de el en estos momentos. Pero ¿Por qué? si sabía que era el quien me besaba ¿porque me aleje?

Y así de repente y como si fuese obvio me doy cuenta. Ha sido idea de él. Cuatro quería asegurarse de que también le temiera a Peter, de que estuviera alerta no solo por si él se me acercaba sino cualquiera, de que mi paranoia también lo incluyera a él, de que si no le permitía a él tocarme no se lo permitiría a nadie. "_Deberías mantenerte alerta, porque estaré buscándolo de nuevo cuando menos te lo esperes"._ Quería asegurarse de que si no era para él no sería de nadie.

**CUATRO**

Bueno estoy en mi elemento. Los iniciados esperan afuera para conocer lo que les espera en la segunda etapa

Me fijo que la computadora se encuentre en el programa correcto, compruebo que haya suficientes jeringas cargadas con el suero de la simulación para cada iniciado, y me preparo para la parte menos agradable de mi trabajo. Observar los miedos de otros y ver como luchan desesperadamente por combatirlos. Es curioso pero estoy deseando y temiendo ver los miedos de Tris Prior.

Uno a uno he visto enfrentarse a los iniciados a sus peores temores (los cuales duran bastante). Los he visto luchar contra bichos enormes, animales feroces, personas sin rostro, abandonados violentos, quedándose sin facción, incluso a polillas (a Zeke le encantara saber ese miedo de Christina, ¡es para morirse!), ahogándose y quemándose. En fin cada año es lo mismo, si bien algunos miedos parecen peores que otros, todos son igual de difíciles de afrontar, y aún más difíciles de superar. Es el turno de Tris.

Esta tensa, y no sé si es por la prueba o por mí. No puedo evitarlo. Le miro la boca. Quiero besarla pero ahora no es buen momento, tengo que ser más inteligente cuando actuó, si no puede que ella termine por ganarme.

\- siéntate - le indico

\- ¿de qué es la simulación? – pregunta intentando que no le tiemble la voz. Aunque sin éxito.

\- la simulación te enseñara a controlar tus emociones en una situación aterradora. – Sostengo en alto la jeringa y ella da un respingo al ver su tamaño – el suero tiene un transmisor que enviara las imágenes a mi ordenador. Tú te quedaras dentro de la simulación hasta que te calmes, es decir hasta que tus latidos y tu respiración se acompasen. ¿Lista?

\- si – contesta con aversión y de nuevo no sé si es por mi o por la jeringa y el hecho de enfrentarse a sus peores miedos. Le retiro el cabello para acertarle la inyección y rozo su cuello a posta con los dedos, me descubro imaginándome besándoselo. Noto que se tensa y que mi sonrisa crece. Coloco mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza me inclino sobre ella y le digo cara a cara

\- se valiente Tris. – y lo digo en serio, porque debería serlo.

El escenario que inventa Tris Prior es espeluznante y casi hermoso. Cielo verdoso y varios kilómetros de hierba amarilla a la redonda. La hierba esta inmóvil, lo cual hace que parezca más un sueño que una pesadilla. Pero el aire en calma solo significa una cosa para mí: que se acerca una tormenta.

De la nada un gran pájaro negro aterriza sobre su hombro y le clava las garras en la camiseta. Siento un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos al recordar todas las veces que la he tocado, anhelando una próxima. De repente todo sucede a la vez una bandada de cuervos gigantes de un numero imposible aterriza sobre ella, picoteándola y enterrándola viva. Esta gritando, su grito es el peor sonido del mundo. Esta desesperada por ayuda y yo estoy desesperado por ayudarla. Es un pensamiento morboso e incorrecto pero si no soy yo quien la lastima, al menos no quiero que lo haga nadie más. No quiero seguir viendo esto ni un segundo más.

Pero entonces se tumba en el suelo y se entrega al olvido y al dolor, y no sé porque pero eso es mucho peor que sus gritos pidiendo ayuda. Sus latidos bajan, su respiración se ralentiza.

El miedo me atenaza el pecho, podría ser divergente, aunque claro no ha hecho nada para cambiar la simulación, así que tal vez solo sea valiente. No quiero pensar en lo que podría pasarle si es diferente del resto, ya que si es así está en peligro de muerte.

La simulación debería terminar solo ha estado dentro 3 minutos. Es impresionante. Es mucho más valiente que yo.

Pero no termina, de hecho sus latidos vuelven a subir y las respiraciones se aceleran, se remueve inquieta en la silla de metal. Está teniendo otra alucinación. Qué raro. Observo la pantalla y ya no se encuentra en un campo abierto, sino que está encerrada en una habitación pequeña con solo una cama a un lado y una puerta al otro. ¿Una cama?, de repente una figura entra por la puerta, lo veo, es alto, fuerte, con una mirada febril en los ojos azul obscuro. Ella tiembla de pies a cabeza. Esta aterrada, no sabe qué hacer ni cómo enfrentarse a esto, las lágrimas amenazando con aparecer de nuevo, solo que esta vez no es por una bandada de cuervos que amenazan con devorarla viva (lo cual tenía mucho sentido) si no que ahora son por una persona, una persona que hace que su mundo se derrumbe. No lo puedo creer, él es uno de sus mayores miedos, él representa un terror distinto y la vez más amenazante, él es un monstruo para ella.

El…, Soy Yo.

* * *

**y... ahí lo tienen. no lo olviden dejen un comentario y háganme saber lo que opinan por favor. mis conflictos aun no se han resuelto con respecto a la trama de la historia, pero al menos ahora puedo manejarlos y aceptarlos.**

**quiero agradecer a esos fictioners por seguirme y agregar este fic a sus favoritos (a pesar de no haber escrito en meses), les debo mucho, su apoyo me impulso a continuar. ¡GRACIAS!**

**por ultimo quiero anunciar que en breve publicare otro fic (corto esta vez), ya que a falta de inspiración para este comencé otro, igual gratitud para aquellos que le dediquen tiempo, le den una oportunidad y lo lean..., los quiero y nos leemos.**


End file.
